


Boys Who Bottom

by IceQueenRia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Harry, Bottom Liam, Bottom Niall Horan, Bottom Zayn Malik, Bullied Niall Horan, Criminal Louis Tomlinson, Crying, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Prostitute Zayn, Public Humiliation, Rich Liam Payne, Riding, Slut Shaming, Small Penis, Verbal Humiliation, Virgin Niall Horan, Voyeurism, Younger Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik Being an Asshole, slutty maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots focusing on one boy being the ‘bottom’ for the other four. Different boy bottoming each chapter.Chapter Five - Bottom Louis





	1. Zayn - Prostitute

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS - Virgin Niall, younger Niall, older Zayn/Harry/Liam/Louis  
Prostitute Zayn  
Voyeurism  
Double-penetration  
Smoking  
Mentions of drugs
> 
> I don't even know, I kinda hate doing warnings really
> 
> But yeah, it's Niall's birthday and his friends get him a prostitute... really, that's the plot...
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> XOX

Boys Who Bottom

Chapter 1 – Zayn – Prostitute

It was Niall’s birthday. He woke up and had a birthday breakfast with his family before ditching school to hang out with his friends. They were all a bit older than him and his family had never really approved of his choice in companions but nothing they had ever said or done had stopped Niall from socialising with them. He had a few casual acquaintances at school who viewed his ‘proper’ friends as a ‘bad crowd’ but Niall didn’t care. Despite the age difference they all got along incredibly well, and unlike others, Niall knew that their bad reputations were mostly rumours.

The eldest of the group was Louis Tomlinson at age 22. He had a standard office-type job but he made pretty good money and had his own two-bedroom house. He always told Niall he was welcome to stay any time he needed. There had been a few occasions where he’d packed a bag and lived with Louis for a week or two before his mum had apologised and begged him to come home.

There had always been wild rumours about Louis. He was painted as a trouble-making drug addict who roamed the streets all day drinking alcohol and spray-painting public walls. Most people wouldn’t believe just how loving and caring the young man was. Rumours circulated that Louis (or Tommo) was into cocaine and heroine and all sorts of dangerous substances. It was ridiculous of course. Sure, Louis had smoked the odd spliff here and there but nothing more than that. He had never vandalised a public wall with graffiti. Though he had volunteered to help paint over a vandalised wall or two. He never wandered the streets drinking all day either.

The second eldest was Liam Payne. He was 19 and studying to get a law degree. He’d always gotten top grades throughout school and even read books and wrote essays just for fun. But due to the friends he had most people wrote him off as a dumb thug.

Of course, anybody who knew Liam properly knew that he was actually really smart. He also liked to take care of himself so spent a lot of time at the gym, working hard for the fit body he had developed over the years. It genuinely offended him when people assumed his muscular physique was a result of steroid abuse.

Then there was Harry Styles. He was eighteen years old and the entire town labelled him as a womanizer. According to rumours, Harry had dated or slept with just about every girl in town (and their mums). Initially, the rumours were funny. Then they became annoying, almost hurtful at times. Now they were just something Harry found deeply boring.

It wasn’t even a secret that Harry was gay. But it didn’t matter if Harry held hands with a boy or dry-humped a guy in the middle of the street, the neighbourhood would still remain convinced that he ran around breaking girls’ hearts. 

And of course Niall was the youngest of the group having just turned sixteen. He was also the only one who was still a virgin. It wasn’t a deliberate decision on his part. Girls were too wary of him because of the company he kept and while there were a couple of boys in his class who were curious they always seemed to chicken out when things got physical. 

“Happy Birthday, lad,” Louis called out loudly honking his car horn as Niall climbed in. “Look at him, little sweet sixteen,” he cooed. 

“Shut up,” Niall batted the older boy’s hands away from pinching his cheeks.

“What do you wanna do for your birthday, mate?” Liam asked.

“I don’t know, just hang out I guess,” Niall shrugged. “We don’t need to do anything special.”

“Come on, it’s your sixteenth,” Harry pointed out from where he sat in the back with Liam. “We have to celebrate.”

“Don’t your parents have anything planned for later?” Louis asked.

“Nah,” Niall shook his head. “It’s just another day really. It doesn’t matter.”

“Well you’re our mate, Nialler, and it matters to us,” Liam insisted. “Maybe we could pick up Shawn?” he suggested.

“Yeah, you two seemed to be getting on pretty well the other week,” Louis winked. “Reckon this Shawn could be the one. It’s about time we met him properly. Make sure he’s good enough for our little leprechaun.”

“Shawn’s decided he’s straight,” Niall stated. “Got himself a hot new girlfriend and everything. Lots of public displays of affection going on.”

“Sorry, mate,” Liam patted his shoulder comfortingly.

“Forget him, he wasn’t worth it,” Harry supported.

“We could always egg his house,” Louis offered.

“Forget it,” Niall laughed. “Obviously I’m doomed to be a virgin forever.”

“No way,” Louis denied getting a glint in his eye. “Hold on lads, I know what we’re doing for Niall’s birthday,” he wheeled the car around driving towards the dodgy area of town.

“Oh no,” Liam shrunk down as low in his seat as possible when he realised where they were.

“What’s going on?” Niall asked.

“Are we where I think we are?” Harry wondered as he rolled the window down to get a better look.

“Damn right,” Louis answered.

“Where are we?” Niall asked cluelessly.

“We, young Niall, are currently cruising down Prostitute Lane,” Louis informed him.

“If anyone from Law School sees me here my reputation will be ruined,” Liam complained.

“Take a look at the goods, lad,” Louis encouraged the birthday boy. “Pick your birthday present.”

“Wait, are you serious?” Niall stared at him wide-eyed. “You’re gonna get me a prostitute?”

“Of course,” Louis said. “Can’t have your poor little dick being neglected now can we. So come on, who catches your eye?”

Niall looked up and down the street. Most of the prostitutes were female and barely-clothed and looked older than his mother. He didn’t want to be judgemental but he guessed in most cases they just looked older because they took a lot of drugs. There were a couple of guys but nobody was really catching his eye. 

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Liam asked. “Who knows what kind of diseases these people could have? And fucking hell, is that one pregnant?”

“Maybe we should go,” Harry agreed. “Nobody here looks particularly clean or attractive. Niall deserves better for his first time.”

“Yeah, alright, your call Niall,” Louis told the boy.

“I think we should go,” Niall grimaced as one of the women flashed her saggy tits to get their attention. “Hey, wait,” a dark figure suddenly caught his eye. “Him,” he pointed to a beautiful boy in tight-ripped jeans and a see-through shirt. 

“Now we’re talking,” Louis eyed the boy approvingly and drove closer before beckoning the worker over. “Well, hello, gorgeous,” Louis greeted eyeing him up and down. “Care to be the present at my friend’s birthday party?” he gestured to Niall who found himself blushing when the pretty prostitute looked at him.

“He looks young,” the prostitute commented a little uneasily.

“He’s sixteen today,” Louis said. “Still a virgin too. You’re gonna be his birthday present. Come on, get in. Look, we’ve got plenty of money for your services,” he opened the glove compartment and pulled out a very generous sum. “That’s a good lad,” he approved as the prostitute slipped into the backseat with Harry and Liam. “I’m Louis by the way,” he introduced himself. “That’s Liam you’re next to.”

“Pleasure,” Liam said formally as he shook the boy’s hand.

“That’s Harry with the curls,” Louis continued.

“Hi,” Harry grinned.

“And this is our birthday boy, Niall,” Louis smiled while Niall simply blushed. “You got a name, mate?”

“What does the birthday boy want it to be?” the prostitute asked.

“Um…” Niall had no idea how to respond. “Can I just know your real name?”

For nearly a full minute the car was silent and it didn’t seem like their pick-up was going to reply.

“It’s Zayn,” he finally offered.

Perhaps it was a fake name. Niall really had no way to know. But he liked it. The name suited the beautiful boy.

“Zayn,” Niall repeated. “I like it.”

They arrived at Louis’ house and all five of them made their way inside. Louis led them through to the kitchen and they grabbed some cans, bottles and glasses before following Louis upstairs to his bedroom. 

A quick glance to the bed informed Niall that the sheets were clean on that morning. It was very rare that Louis actually changed his bedding. Normally Harry ended up doing it for him. The fact that Louis had so much cash on him in the car was also very suspect. Niall started to realise that Louis had probably planned to get him a prostitute all along. 

“Ok,” Louis opened a cheap bottle of champagne and poured out five glasses handing them to everybody. “Cheers, to Niall’s sweet sixteen.”

“Niall’s sweet sixteen,” they chorused clinking their glasses together and taking a drink.

“So, how does this work?” Liam asked Zayn. “Do we pay you now or later? Are there certain rules?”

“We use condoms and lube and we don’t kiss on the mouth,” Zayn stated pulling lube and a stash of condoms out of his boots and placing them on the bed. “So birthday boy, you gonna top or bottom?”

“Um…” Niall looked to Louis for guidance. 

“He’ll top, mate,” Louis answered. 

“Alright,” Zayn nodded stripping off his shirt, stepping out of his boots and pushing down his figure-hugging jeans to reveal a devil-red thong. “How do you want me?”

“Um… I, err, I wanna look at you… face-to-face?” Niall posed his answer as a question. “Is that allowed?”

“It’s your birthday, sweetheart, it’s all about you,” Zayn told him as he stepped forward to help Niall out of his clothing. “Just think of me as a pretty new toy you get to play with. Relax, yeah?” he massaged the blonde’s shoulders once he’d stripped him down to his boxers. “We can stop any time you want to.”

“Here, have another drink, lad,” Louis pushed a can of beer into Niall’s hand. “It’ll calm your nerves.”

“Want us to wait outside, Ni?” Harry asked. 

“Um, I dunno,” Niall shrugged as he chugged down his beer. “Do people normally watch their mates have sex for the first time?”

“Well, no, but we’re here to give you support, talk you through it,” Louis told him. “We wanna make sure you really get to enjoy your birthday present,” he winked at Zayn.

“We can give you privacy if you want though,” Liam said. 

“Nah, you can stay,” Niall answered. “I mean… if that’s ok with you?” he checked with Zayn.

“Like I told you, sweetheart, whatever you want,” Zayn replied

“Stay,” Niall asked the others finishing his can of beer. “So, um, what do we do next?”

“Come lie on the bed with me,” Zayn took the sixteen year old’s hand and guided him onto the mattress. The prostitute settled himself beside the virgin and roamed his hands over the younger boy’s body, gently caressing him and telling him to relax. “I’m gonna take your pants off now,” he warned. He made quick work of slipping Niall’s boxers off and tossing them aside, the other boys letting out a series of wolf-whistles and cat-calls. “A nice good cock you’ve got there, birthday boy,” he complimented. “Want me to blow you?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Niall agreed eagerly. “Shit,” he groaned as Zayn took him into his mouth. 

“How’s it feel, Nialler?” Harry wanted to know.

“Amazing,” Niall panted out. “Won’t last,” he mumbled.

“Alright, Zayn, let’s move things along,” Louis interrupted, and Zayn pulled up, Niall’s cock falling from his mouth with a lewd pop. “We need to get the birthday boy’s virginity taken care of.”

“You ok, sweetheart?” Zayn checked stroking Niall’s cheek with the back of his knuckles. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” Niall nodded and Zayn offered a smile before taking off his thong.

“Do you wanna prep me or do you want to watch me do it?” Zayn asked as he reached for the lube.

“Watch you,” Niall answered.

Spreading his legs, Zayn made quite the show of stretching himself open, the other three boys also getting to enjoy the view. 

“Damn, that’s hot,” Louis commented. “Can definitely tell we’ve got a professional in the room, hey lads?”

“Yeah, he’s good,” Harry complimented while Liam nodded and palmed himself through his trousers.

“Ok, I’m ready for you, birthday boy,” Zayn announced. “Put this on,” he requested handing Niall a condom.

“This is it, mate,” Harry clapped excitedly. “Time to pop that cherry.”

“You got this, Niall,” Liam encouraged.

“Get in there, lad, fuck that pretty ass,” Louis whistled. 

Niall poised himself above Zayn and looked down at the prostitute nervously. Reaching his hands up, Zayn cupped the boy’s face and whispered a few reassurances. He welcomed Niall’s cock inside his hole and arched his back as he released a small moan. Wrapping his arms about Niall’s neck, Zayn guided the boy’s movements, whispering instructions to him and telling him how good he was making him feel. 

“That’s it, sweetheart, just like that,” Zayn praised him as Niall thrust to the rhythm Zayn had directed him into.

While Niall officially lost his virginity to the beautiful prostitute, his friends sang a chorus of ‘Happy Birthday’.

“Happy Birthday, to you,” Louis, Liam and Harry sang loudly. “Happy birthday, to you. Happy birthday, dear Niall, happy birthday to you!”

“Go on, lad,” Louis cheered.

“Give it to him, Niall,” Harry encouraged.

“Relax your hips more,” Liam advised. “Try for a figure eight kind of motion.”

“Fuck,” Niall hissed as he hid his face in Zayn’s neck, making the effort to wiggle his hips as he thrust in and out of the prostitute.

“That’s good, birthday boy,” Zayn moaned scratching his nails across Niall’s back. “So good, Niall,” he claimed making the younger whimper at the sound of his own name.

“Can I kiss you?” Niall asked hopefully. “Just once,” he bargained. “It is my birthday,” he reminded him cheekily. 

“Just once,” Zayn answered him.

Their lips met and Niall made the most of it, plunging his tongue into the older boy’s mouth and lingering for as long as possible before he absolutely had to break away in order to breathe. Being his first time, it didn’t take Niall long to reach his climax. As he emptied his load into the condom, he dropped his forehead down to rest against Zayn’s, smiling goofily as his heart thumped in his chest. 

“Happy Birthday,” Zayn petted the blonde’s hair.

“Thanks,” Niall smiled before pulling out and throwing the used condom in the general direction of Louis’ rubbish bin.

“Congrats, mate,” Louis jumped onto the bed and tackled Niall in a hug, ruffling his hair.

“You’re a man now, Ni,” Harry piled on top of Louis and Niall.

“That Shawn idiot doesn’t know what he missed out on,” Liam said. “Have another drink,” he pulled Niall off the bed and presented him with another can of beer. “Another drink, Zayn?” he asked politely as though he were a dinner guest rather than a prostitute. 

“Cheers,” Zayn accepted the bottle passed over to him. 

“You ready for another round, babe?” Louis asked Zayn as he set the bottle aside.

“Always,” Zayn answered.

“Good lad,” Louis approved stripping naked with impressive speed and putting a condom on. “Come on, Li,” he threw a condom to the brown-eyed boy. “Let’s make it a three-way.”

“That’s ok, right?” Liam asked Zayn.

“All part of the service,” Zayn replied allowing Louis to manoeuvre him onto his side so his back was to him.

“Our birthday boy opened you up nicely I see,” Louis commented as he pushed himself inside of Zayn in one quick movement.

“Yeah, he did a real good job,” Zayn praised as Liam joined them on the bed, face-to-face with Zayn, and eased himself inside the prostitutes well-stretched fuck-hole. “Mmm,” Zayn moaned at the double penetration. 

“Ready to match my rhythm, Li?” Louis challenged.

“You’re on, Tommo,” Liam responded getting into his serious competitive mode.

“On three,” Louis said. “One… two… three… go!”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Zayn gasped out as the other two thrust into him hard and deep, both seemingly determined to fuck him harder than the other.

Louis had fisted a set of fingers into Zayn’s hair, yanking his head back while he released a string of obscenities, his accent coming out stronger than ever. For his part, Liam had a bruising grip on Zayn’s hips and was working up a sweat as he rocked in an out of the body between them. 

“Oh shit,” Louis slapped his hand down onto Zayn’s ass and roughly squeezed the cheek. “Fucking moan for me, darlin’. Be nice and loud for me.”

As Liam dipped his head to suckle at one of Zayn’s nipples, the prostitute whined and moaned, not even having to fake his pleasure as he so often did in his line of work. Zayn was the first to cum while Louis and Liam argued over which one of them had lasted the longest. 

“Whatever, you’ve both finished,” Harry interrupted their argument. “Let the pretty lad recover. Here,” he handed Zayn a can of beer. “Anything you need before I have my go?” Harry asked. “A quick snack, cigarette break maybe?”

“I wouldn’t say no to a smoke,” Zayn admitted. 

The group headed downstairs, pulling clothes back on along the way, then stepped out into the back-garden. They all sat down on the plastic lawn chairs, Liam courteously grabbing a cushion off the sofa for Zayn to sit on, and Louis handed a cigarette to Zayn and Liam while taking one for himself. He passed the lighter around and they chatted casually while they smoked.

“So, Zayn?” Louis asked curiously. “Do you live in the dodgy area of town or just work there?”

“Just work there, mate,” Zayn answered blowing out a puff of smoke. “Got myself a nice little flat on the outskirts of the town centre. The job pays me well enough.”

“With a body like that I’ll bet it does,” Louis flirted and Zayn just smirked.

“Can I ask how you got in to such a profession?” Liam wondered.

“Got kicked out when I was fifteen,” Zayn shrugged. “Parents didn’t like it when I told them I was gay. I managed to get a job waiting tables but I struggled to make rent and pay bills. I had to live in the dodgy part of town for a little bit. Renting a room on Prostitute Lane was all I could afford… well, barely afford,” he amended. “I could always see the prostitutes strutting down the street and climbing in to people’s cars. Pretty sure the room above mine was full of drugs and prostitutes. And as I was walking home one day I got offered £50 for a blow-job. Hadn’t eaten properly for a couple of days so earning a quick £50 seemed like a lottery win to me. It just went from there really.”

“You enjoy it?” Harry asked.

“Sometimes,” Zayn replied. “Today’s a pretty sweet day,” he added with a smile. 

“Well, I’ve got a spare bedroom here, mate,” Louis told him. “You’re always welcome if you wanna get out of the business. I could get you a job at my office, it’s good money.”

“Thanks, but I’m not really the 9-5 office type,” Zayn responded stubbing his cigarette out.

“Can’t be a fuck-boy all your life though, right?” Louis asked. “Anyway, the offer stands. And I’m sure Nialler would like to see more of you,” he said deviously watching the Irish boy blush. 

“Hope you’ve enjoyed your birthday so far,” Zayn said to Niall. “I like to think I make a pretty good present.”

“Best present I’ve ever had,” Niall admitted shyly.

“Come on,” Louis put his cigarette out and stood to his feet clapping his hands together. “It’s our Hazza’s turn to play with Niall’s birthday present.”

The five boys made their way back inside and up to the bedroom. Harry didn’t even both fully undressing himself. He just unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock and his shirt was nearly unbuttoned all the way anyway. Ignoring the bed, Harry seated himself at Louis’ desk-chair and covered his hard length with a condom. 

“You’re a professional so I figured I should just relax and let you do the work,” Harry stated.

Getting the hint, Zayn squirted some lube onto his fingers and quickly pushed two inside of himself for some quick preparation. He was still loose from being fucked by Niall and Louis and Liam so he easily added a third digit before sitting astride Harry’s legs. The prostitute sank down onto the curly-haired boy’s cock (the biggest of all of them) and got to work bouncing himself up and down. The room was filled with the obscene sound of squelching as Zayn impaled himself on Harry’s huge dick again and again. He clenched his insides tight, gripping Harry’s cock with his anal walls.

“Fuck, yes,” Harry groaned and Zayn powered through the burning ache in his thighs as he kept bouncing, working Harry’s cock with his money-making ass. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” his mouth fell open as he released a long moan.

“Well performed, mate,” Louis congratulated Zayn. “Think you can do one final round?” he asked. “Niall should really get a second go, given that it’s his birthday and all.”

“Yeah,” Zayn nodded as he moved off of Harry’s lap. “Yeah, I can manage one more.”

“Brilliant,” Louis grinned helping Zayn back to the bed. “Come on, Nialler, make the most of him, he doesn’t come cheap.”

Stepping out of his clothes, Niall crawled onto the bed and loomed above Zayn.

“Hi,” he greeted the beautiful boy below him.

“Hi,” Zayn smiled up at him and parted his legs. “Any special requests?”

“Can I still play the birthday card to get another kiss?” Niall asked.

“Fuck it, you’re too cute,” Zayn laughed throwing his arm around the boy’s neck and pulling him down to smash their lips together. “Kiss me as much as you like, sweetheart.”

“Get in there, Nialler,” Harry grinned.

Niall’s second time with Zayn was a lot slower and gentler but still didn’t last particularly long. But he got to kiss Zayn and he assumed the older boy enjoyed it too given that he had cum all over both their chests. 

“Here you go, lad,” Louis handed over a large stash of cash. “You earned every penny, mate,” he told him. “You’re welcome to have a shower before you go. And we were gonna order pizza if you wanted to join us? We can drive you back to Prostitute Lane later, or back home, whatever.”

“Or you could just stay the night,” Niall suggested, still laying naked beside Zayn. “Louis has the spare bedroom.”

“Yeah, maybe just one night,” Zayn agreed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Niall - The New Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Niall has trouble with bullies so there is brief mentions of being bullied (blink and you'll miss it mentions of homophobic language) - there is some dub-con on Niall's part, he's vulnerable and desperate for friendship and technically the others do take advantage of that so yeah, be aware... there's some public / semi-public stuff... somebody has a daddy kink... can you guess who?
> 
> Have fun reading... hope you like it
> 
> XXX

Chapter 2 – Niall – New Kid

It wasn’t easy being the new kid at school. Niall found that out the hard way. It hadn’t even been two weeks yet and already the blonde boy had had enough. Each day was just another day in hell. He hadn’t made a single friend, but he had become the new favourite target of all the school bullies. Things were thrown at him during lessons when the teacher wasn’t looking. He was tripped over and shoved around in the corridors. They vandalised his locker with gay slurs and threw food and spat at him in the cafeteria. 

On this particular Thursday afternoon, they cornered him in the locker room after gym, gave him one hell of a wedgie and a smack to the face that was sure to form a bruise around his eye. They stole his clothes, soaking his school trousers under the spray of the shower and throwing his shirt outside the window and his socks and shoes were tossed unceremoniously in the rubbish bin.

Feeling defeated, Niall simply abandoned his clothes and left the locker room still in his gym kit and trainers. He made his way to the toilets on the third floor. During his brief time at his new school, the Irishman had discovered that the third floor toilets were rarely visited and he had taken to spending his lunch breaks in there as well as hiding out in them when a day was particularly tough.

Entering the bathroom, he slipped into a cubicle and locked the door. He put the toilet seat down and sat on it, lifting his feet up and resting his chin on his knees. As always, he tried to prevent the tears from falling, but inevitably they spilled and journeyed down his cheeks, a few pitiful sobs escaping his throat at the same time. He grabbed some tissues and blew his nose before freezing when he heard the sound of the main door open followed by laughs and chatter from some unfamiliar voices. He bit down on his lip, trying to keep as quiet as possible in the hopes that his presence would go unnoticed. 

He found himself holding his breath, silently praying that whoever was out there would just go away. One of the boys opened the bathroom window, creating an awful creaking noise that made Niall’s hairs stand on end. Then there was a slight smell of smoke indicating that at least one of the people in the rest-room was smoking. One of the unfamiliar voices said something about skipping their next class and Niall’s heart sank in dismay. It didn’t seem like they had any plans of leaving anytime soon meaning Niall had no choice but to stay hidden in his cubicle or risk being bullied by whoever happened to be on the other side of the door.

To make matters worse, Niall could feel a sneeze coming on. His eyes watered as he tried to supress it, but the sneeze escaped him, interrupting the chatter from the other boys. 

“Someone’s in here,” one of the voices said.

“You alright in there, mate?” another voice asked but Niall didn’t respond. He stayed quiet, hoping they’d just leave so he could continue being miserable in peace and privacy. “Mate?” the voice repeated sounding slightly concerned. 

A knock sounded on the door of Niall’s cubicle, making him jump and release an involuntary gasp. Then there was a set of green eyes looking down at him from over the cubicle wall. 

“You ok?” the curly-haired green-eyed boy asked.

“L-leave me alone,” Niall sniffled.

“What’s happening?” one of the other voices asked.

“Kid’s crying,” curly reported.

“No, I’m n-not,” Niall denied.

“It’s alright, mate, open up,” one of the others said.

“Please, just go away,” Niall begged wrapping his arms tight around himself, wishing he would just disappear.

“Get him out, Harry,” somebody instructed.

The curly-haired boy (Harry) climbed over the cubicle wall, just about squeezing through the gap between the top of the cubicle and the ceiling, then he dropped down into Niall’s cubicle and unlocked it so the others could see what was going on. All of a sudden, Niall had not only Harry but three other sets of eyes on him.

“Hey, aren’t you the new kid?” a muscular boy with puppy-dog eyes asked. “Neil is it?”

“Um, Niall,” he corrected.

“Niall,” puppy-eyes repeated with a gentle smile. “I’m Liam,” he introduced. “This is Zayn,” he indicated the dark-haired boy beside him who had perfect hair and deep penetrating eyes. “That’s Louis,” he gestured to a blue-eyed boy with incredible cheek bones and a cigarette between his lips. “And Harry of course,” he nodded to the tall curly-haired boy who presented Niall with the sight of a set of dimples. 

“You alright, mate?” Louis asked as he passed the cigarette to Zayn to take a drag.

“’M fine,” Niall lied.

“People who are fine don’t usually cry in the toilets,” Zayn pointed out with a perfectly quirked eyebrow as he handed the cigarette to Liam.

“He’s right,” Liam nodded in agreement blowing out a puff of smoke then offering the near-finished cigarette to Niall but the blonde shook his head so Harry finished it off instead. “Wanna tell us what’s wrong?”

“Why?” Niall asked bitterly. “So you can laugh and pick on me too.”

The other four shared a look and Niall tensed up, worrying that they were going to beat him up.

“He’s cute,” Harry commented. “Can we keep him?” he asked the other three hopefully and Niall cast him a look of horrified confusion.

“Calm down, Haz, don’t scare the boy,” Louis said as he stepped closer to Niall, noting how the blonde tensed up. “It’s tough being new,” Louis sympathised as he reached a hand out and gently rubbed a thumb under Niall’s sore eye. “You just need a handful of good friends to cover your back and then the bullies will leave you alone.”

“We could be those friends if you like,” Harry offered him leaning in to card his fingers through Niall’s hair, the action making the Irish boy flinch.

“The four of us can protect you from anyone trying to mess with ya,” Zayn added.

“We could have your back, mate,” Liam chipped in. “We’d be happy to look after you.”

“If you gave us a little something in return of course,” Zayn pointed out.

“What?” Niall was confused. “You want me to pay you to be my bodyguards and pretend to be my friends or something? Well forget it,” he pushed Harry’s hand away from his hair and shoved Louis’ away from his face. “I don’t have any money and I’d rather have no friends than fake ones.”

He finally stood up and stepped out of the cubicle, fully intending to storm off but Harry caught his wrist and Niall couldn’t help but whimper, once again expecting to be on the receiving end of a brutal beating. 

“Relax, we’re not asking for money,” Harry assured him linking their fingers together so they were holding hands. “We’d really like to be your friends if you’ll let us. And like the boys said, we’ll protect you from all the school bullies.”

“But you want something from me,” Niall stated eyeing them all uneasily not sure if he could trust them and having no success tearing his hand away from Harry’s. 

“Well, yeah,” Liam admitted and if Niall was reading the situation correctly he seemed a little shy. “There is something we’d like from you. But only if you agree to it though.”

“Agree to what?” Niall asked suspiciously. “I’m not smart,” he told them. “So if you want me to do all your homework for you…”

“No homework,” Zayn interjected looking amused.

“Well what then?” Niall asked.

“Sex,” Harry answered him bluntly with a squeeze to his hand. Niall looked between them all with wide eyes before finally freeing his fingers from Harry’s and scurrying back into the cubicle and locking the door. “Niall, mate, don’t be like that,” he moved into the next cubicle and climbed up and over into Niall’s stall again. “We won’t make you do anything you don’t want to.”

“Yeah, we’re not gonna hurt you, babe,” Louis called as Harry opened the door again and they all piled into the cubicle, surrounding Niall and making him feel a little trapped.

“I don’t,” Niall stammered. “I’m not… I haven’t… I just wanna be left alone,” he claimed.

“Hey, it’s alright, mate,” Harry reached out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Niall jerked away. “Sorry, love,” he apologised holding his hands up in surrender.

“Come on, let’s give him some space,” Zayn suggested. “You know where to find us if you wanna take us up on our offer.”

XXX

Three weeks later, Niall was crying in the toilet cubicle again. This time, when he heard Harry, Liam, Louis and Zayn enter, he opened the door willingly when they asked if he was ok. Then he took them up on their offer.

“You sure?” Liam checked and Niall nodded.

“I just want some friends,” Niall sniffed. “And I want the bullying to stop. I can’t take it anymore.”

“It’s alright, mate, we’ve got your back,” Louis assured him pulling the boy in for a hug and Niall all but collapsed into his arms.

They comforted Niall for a while, helped him dry his tears and tended to the small gash on his forehead from being shoved against the edge of a locker door. Then they each took turns kissing him before encouraging him to drop to his knees and feeding their cocks through his lips, teaching him how to perform a blowjob.

XXX

A month on and true to their word, Harry, Liam, Louis and Zayn had kept Niall safe. The bullying had mostly stopped, and he didn’t have to sit on his own at lunch time anymore. Word seemed to have spread that Niall was under their protection and even the worst of the bullies wouldn’t dare to so much as look at him if one of the four boys were nearby. He still received the odd nasty comment here and there, but he no longer went home with new cuts and bruises each day.

As for the other four boys being his friend, Niall had considered it might all be an elaborate joke at first. But he had found himself trusting them soon enough and they really did seem to be his friends. They helped each other with homework, shared their food and they laughed together. It was nice. Niall couldn’t imagine continuing school life without them.

Of course, there was the matter of what he had agreed to give them in exchange for their friendship and protection. Sex. S-E-X. Honestly, Niall was incredibly nervous about it all. But there had been no pressure or demands for him to bend over and spread his legs right away. His four friends were patient with him and seemed happily satisfied with the kisses, hand-jobs and blow-jobs. In a way it was like they were all friends with benefits rather than just friends.

They often spent their break times in the toilets on the third floor, with Niall on his knees, taking their cocks down his throat one after the other. It didn’t take Niall too long to work out different techniques that each boy preferred, and he was proud of himself for learning what they each liked so quickly. 

For Liam, it was all about the eye-contact. Whereas Zayn liked to feel the vibrations from Niall moaning around his cock. Harry liked to feel a slight scrape from Niall’s teeth and Louis came undone when Niall pulled away slightly, begged for his cum and held his tongue out. 

He didn’t always have time to give all of them a blow-job, but whoever missed out would become a priority next time. And Liam, always so considerate, made sure that Niall took some kind of throat sweet after each blow-job session.

They’d even spent one memorable lunch time in the school library where they’d each taken turns sitting next to Niall and he’d given them hand-jobs under the desk while they pretended to read books and do homework. Well, Liam genuinely did do some homework while he was waiting for his turn so at least one of them was being productive.

Then one Thursday afternoon Harry had been unable to resist pulling Niall onto his lap and coaxing him into a full-blown make-out session. Niall pulled away from Harry’s mouth with a smile and still straddling the curly-haired boy’s lap he’d reached for Zayn and tugged him into a kiss. He had his tongue down Liam’s throat with Louis sucking a series of marks onto his neck when a teacher started yelling at them for being inappropriate and issued the five of them with detention.

XXX

Later that day, in detention, the teacher supervising them stepped out to take a phone call. Zayn took the opportunity to fuck Niall for the first time, right on the teacher’s desk.

Losing his virginity wasn’t a prospect Niall had given much thought to until he met the other four and made his agreement with them. He’d spent many nights since meeting them wondering what it might be like. He’d fantasized about it just as much as he’d feared it.

As it happened, it wasn’t anywhere near as painful, awkward or frightening as he worried it might be. Zayn clearly knew what he was doing, and he was so careful and gentle with him. Spread out beneath him on the desk, Niall still had concerns that Zayn’s dick couldn’t possibly fit inside him, but his body accepted Zayn’s cock and Niall never wanted it to end.

Of course, it had to end, far sooner than they would have liked. Liam, acting as lookout, alerted them that the teacher was heading back so they quickly sprang apart from one another and pulled their trousers back up, Niall trying not to squirm in his seat when he sat back down, his arsehole clenching around nothing and his dick desperate for release.

With detention over, the five of them made their way over to Liam’s house. They wasted no time taking their clothes off so Zayn and Niall could finish what they’d started while the other three jerked off as they watched.

“Can we cum on ya, babe?” Louis had asked.

Niall had simply nodded his head dumbly, probably prepared to agree to anything when Louis’ voice sounding so sexily raspy. As Louis splashed himself across Niall’s chest, Harry painted Niall’s face with his cum and Liam spurted onto Niall’s stomach. Feeling the warm cum all over him, Niall’s dick twitched as he spilled all over himself, his seed mingling with Liam’s while Zayn’s dick pulsed inside him, filling him up in ways he never had been before.

He had felt Zayn inside him for days after and he couldn’t believe how much he loved it or how deeply he yearned to feel him inside of him again. How desperately he ached to have all of them inside him. They all liked their cocks being sucked in different ways, they kissed in different ways so Niall was sure they must fuck differently too, and he couldn’t wait to find out how their personalities and characters translated into fucking.

XXX

His first fuck with Harry came a week later during one of Louis’ football games. They’d been cheering Louis on, watching him run up and down the muddy field, then Harry took Niall’s hand and lead him away from Zayn and Liam and took him under the bleachers. Without explanation, Harry kissed Niall and cupped the boy through his pants, smiling when he felt the boy grow hard. He unzipped his own impossibly tight jeans and pulled his cock out. Hands on Niall’s shoulders, he guided the blonde to his knees and Niall instantly opened his mouth to lick over Harry’s head.

“No teasing, babe,” Harry told him. “Just get me ready.”

“Ready?” Niall repeated in askance.

“I’m gonna fuck ya, Ni,” Harry smiled down at him.

With a blush, Niall smiled back up at him before dutifully sucking at Harry’s thick dick, getting him nice and wet. Pulling away, he made sure to scrape Harry with his teeth just a little before he turned onto his hands and knees. Kneeling behind him, Harry pulled Niall’s pants down and exposed the Irish boy’s plump ass. He offered his fingers to Niall and the blonde coated them with saliva before Harry gently probed the boy’s opening.

The crowd erupted in cheers over a scored goal just as Harry thrust into Niall’s tight arse.

XXX

Typically, Liam would be the one taking a homework study session seriously. Not that the others didn’t per se, it was just that Liam was far more academic than the rest. So, it was surprising that Liam wasn’t giving his full attention to the math equations before him that needed to be solved and handed in the next day. Instead, the puppy-eyed boy was nibbling at Niall’s ear, squeezing and caressing his thigh as he whispered sweet nothing’s (or dirty something’s) to the blonde. 

“Oi, Payno,” Louis threw a pencil at him. “You’re the one who insisted on having this homework session so stop looking at Nialler like he’s a piece of meat and help me work out my algebra.”

“Fuck algebra,” Liam dismissed. “I’ve got better things to do,” he declared before kissing Niall urgently causing the other three to wolf-whistle and cat-call.

“Alright, you horny buggers,” Louis laughed gathering up his text-books. “Try and keep the noise down while you fuck each other’s brains out. Some of us are trying to do this homework shit for once.”

“We’ll see you downstairs, have fun, guys,” Harry followed Louis and Zayn quietly joined them, throwing Liam and Niall a smirk before he left.

“Fuck,” Liam swore as he desperately peeled Niall’s clothes off. “Ni, mate, I’ve wanted to fuck ya since we first found you crying in that toilet.”

“I wasn’t crying,” Niall denied with a whine.

“Whatever, babe,” Liam rolled his eyes fondly as he pushed Niall down onto his neatly-made bed. “I just know I wanted you the second I looked at you,” he kissed him sweetly. “You’re so perfect, Ni,” he kissed him sweetly as he blanketed his body over him. “No idea how crazy you drive me, how much I want to take care of you,” he trailed kisses down Niall’s neck then licked down the valley of his chest and lapped at his nipple. “So cute… so fucking sexy… the way you suck my cock, baby… so fucking perfect. Can’t wait to be inside you… Harry said you’re so sweet and tight… Zayn said you’re the best hole he’s ever had, and he’s had a lot.”

“Stop talking so much and just fuck me already,” Niall complained gripping at Liam’s strong biceps and bucking his hips upwards, desperate to feel some friction on his cock.

“Knew you’d be eager for it,” Liam smiled fondling the blonde’s balls. “But I’m in charge here, baby. You’re playing by my rules now. Pass me the lube,” he requested. “Top drawer,” he indicated, and Niall hastily reached for it and handed it over. “Good boy,” he grinned, and Niall just giggled, unsure what to make of Liam’s praise. He pressed a lube-coated finger between Niall’s cheeks and Niall welcomed the intrusion easily. “That’s it,” Liam encouraged. “Look at me, babe,” he requested, and Niall met his friend’s chocolate brown puppy-eyes. “Gonna be a good boy for me?” he asked, and Niall nodded. “Words, baby boy,” Liam told him.

“Um, yeah,” Niall answered. “I’ll be good.”

Liam rewarded the blonde with a second finger, curling his digits just so and hitting that sweet spot inside of him.

“Oh fuck!” Niall swore throwing his head back and kicking his legs in the air.

“Stay still for me, baby boy,” Liam instructed with a light pinch to the boy’s thigh. “Spread your legs wider… nice and wide… as far as they can go… good boy,” he praised working in a third finger and Niall dug his hands into the headboard, moaning obscenely as he struggled to keep as still as possible. “You gonna beg for it, baby boy?” Liam asked wrapping his free hand around Niall’s cock, jerking him off while he fingered him and intensifying the pleasure raking through his body. “Gonna beg for daddy’s cock?”

“Please…” Niall’s aroused mind took a while to process what his friend was asking. He couldn’t quite work out how he felt about it. But he knew that Liam’s fingers in his ass and hand around his cock felt magical. He didn’t want that to stop, definitely not. “Please,” he repeated. “I want your cock,” he told him honestly. “Please Liam.”

“Who?” Liam stilled his fingers in his ass and squeezed the base of Niall’s cock shooting him a look of disapproval.

“Sorry,” Niall apologised. “Daddy, I meant daddy,” he amended hoping to please his friend.

“That’s better, baby boy,” Liam responded flexing his fingers inside Niall’s ass and pumping his dick again. “Now ask me again. Tell daddy what you want.”

“Please, daddy, I want your cock,” Niall begged getting the words out hurriedly before he had time to feel embarrassed.

“That’s my good boy,” Liam approved slipping his fingers out and generously covering his cock with lube before lining himself up. “Tell me again, baby boy, who’s big fat dick do you want in your sweet little ass?”

“Yours, daddy,” Niall panted. “I want your big fat dick. Please, daddy.”

“Good boy,” Liam kissed him hungrily as he ploughed into him.

“Fuck, fuck,” Niall swore wrapping his legs around Liam’s waist and practically clawing at the boy’s back, feeling breathless from the brutal pace Liam had set.

“Naughty boy,” Liam commented on his swearing with a slap to his thigh. “Such a filthy mouth. Does daddy need to punish you, baby boy?”

“N-no,” Niall panted out. “I’m sorry, daddy,” he apologised. “I’ll be a good boy,” he promised. “Such a good boy for you, daddy, please. Oh, oh, daddy,” he moaned.

Liam, sweet and gentle puppy-eyed Liam, fucked so much rougher and harder than either Zayn or Harry did. 

“Say my name,” Liam requested as he rammed into the petite blonde. “Nice and loud, let your big brother’s downstairs hear.”

“Daddy,” Niall chanted as loud as he could while he struggled to catch a breath. “Daddy, daddy… please, daddy… harder,” he begged.

“My dirty little boy,” Liam growled snapping his hips even faster.

“Daddy, please,” Niall whined. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna…”

“Cum,” Liam ordered. “Cum for daddy… that’s my good boy.”

Covered in cum and sweat, they both panted for breath, Liam pressing a gentle kiss to Niall’s cheek before carding his fingers through his messy hair. Niall wondered if they should talk about the whole ‘daddy’ thing, but he didn’t have the energy or the confidence to strike up such a conversation. If Liam mentioned it, he’d try and formulate a response, otherwise he’d just go with it and see what happened.

“Come on, baby boy, we need to get cleaned up,” Liam said giving his bottom a playful tap.

Hands entwined, Niall followed Liam, clenching his ass-cheeks together in an effort not to leave a trail of cum across the floor. As they stood under the spray of the shower together, Niall simply leaned against Liam, letting the boy wash him. It felt so nice being taken care of after all.

Once they’d dried off, Liam gave Niall a pair of his boxers and a large t-shirt to wear before leading him downstairs where the other three were waiting with very amused expressions on their faces. 

“Alright, lads,” Louis looked up from his homework.

“Um, hi,” Niall said shyly assuming they must have heard everything.

“So, were you a good boy for your daddy?” Zayn asked playfully.

“Err… I think so,” Niall looked to Liam.

“He was,” Liam answered wrapping an arm around Niall and pulling him close to peck him on the lips. “My perfect baby boy,” he boasted before guiding Niall to sit on his lap while he checked Louis’ homework for him.

XXX

A couple of nights later, at the weekend, they had a sleepover. They had it at Niall’s hands. His parents were so pleased that he actually had friends that they were more than happy to take a weekend getaway and leave Niall with free reign of the house, trusting him not to host any wild parties.

Which he didn’t. He just had his four best friends round. They ate snacks, watched movies, played video games and engaged in various manners of sexual activity. Definitely better than any party Niall could imagine.

“Ni, come here, babe,” Louis requested from where he was sitting on the armchair in the living-room. “You know what I was thinking?” he asked to which Niall just shrugged. “It just occurred to me that all the other lads have fucked this sweet ass of yours,” he cupped the blonde’s bum. “But I haven’t had a turn yet. Feeling a little left out,” he pretended to pout.

“You can fuck me anytime you want, Lou,” Niall kissed him.

“Yeah?” Louis challenged. “How about right now?”

“Would love to,” Niall stripped off his t-shirt before tugging on Louis’ hoodie.

They were naked and hard in no time at all. He wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist as the shorter boy picked him up and carried him to the sofa, spreading him on top of the other three. 

“Seriously?” Zayn asked incredulously. “You’re gonna fuck him while he’s on our laps?”

“Don’t see why not,” Louis grinned as he joined them on the sofa, hoisting Niall’s legs up and running his tongue over the boy’s hole.

“Fuck,” Niall moaned grabbing hold of Harry’s hand as he was nearest to him.

“You liking that, Nialler?” Harry asked as he stroked the blonde’s hair and tweaked a nipple.

While Louis was rimming Niall, Liam slipped a finger in the boy’s hole along with Louis’ tongue. Sitting in the middle of it all, Zayn ceased any further complaints or criticisms deciding that Louis had in fact had a genius idea. He used one hand to fondle Niall’s boys and circled the boy’s pre-cum around the head of his dick with the other. It probably wasn’t the most comfortable position or location to have sex, but Zayn definitely appreciated the up-close-and-personal view as well as being able to participate a little. 

“That’s it, Lou-bear, lick him nice and deep,” Liam encouraged Louis.

“Shut up, Payno,” Louis pulled away and removed Liam’s finger so he could replace it with two of his own. “Ready for the fuck of your life, babe?” he asked Niall with a wicked grin. “I’m a much better fuck than these losers.”

“You wish,” Harry sniggered.

Louis ignored Harry in favour of pushing his cock into Niall’s waiting hole.

“Oh fuck,” Louis swore.

“Feels amazing, doesn’t he?” Harry asked knowingly.

“Shit, so good,” Louis breathed hooking one of Niall’s legs over his shoulder then bending down to kiss him. “You alright, babe?”

“Yeah,” Niall breathed. “Move, Lou,” he begged. “Want you to fuck me hard… wreck me… show these three how its done,” he said playfully. 

Never one to back down from a challenge, Louis put in all the effort he could muster into fucking Niall. He wasn’t as rough as Liam, but he brought an intensity to the sex the others didn’t. He was so passionate, making everything about Niall, putting the blonde’s pleasure above his own. 

As Niall felt the familiar coiling in his belly, he told Louis, warning him he was close. Kissing him, Louis pulled out and scooted down onto Liam’s lap. He pushed three fingers into Niall’s gaping hole and wrapped his lips around the boy’s cock, catching eyes with him as he sucked. Clenching his legs together uncontrollably, Niall twisted his fingers into Louis’ hair and released a string of incoherent swearwords and groans as he shot his load into his friends waiting mouth. With a triumphant look in his eye, Louis crawled up towards Niall (ignoring Zayn’s annoyed grunt when he accidentally kneeled on his balls) and captured the boy in a dirty open-mouthed kiss, sharing the taste of his own cum with him.

“You were amazing, babe,” Louis told him.

“Thanks,” Niall beamed. “You too… So… who’s next?”

After that weekend, it was a long time before Niall could sit down properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Would love to know what you think.
> 
> Next boy to 'bottom' will be Liam.
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	3. Chapter 3 - Liam - Hot For Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a teacher/student one because why not?
> 
> A bit of guilt/crying/shame/pressure going on in this one
> 
> Please, enjoy some bottom!Liam and just remember, it's all fiction, please don't try and fuck your teachers in real life
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> XXX

Chapter 3 – Liam – Hot For Teacher

At age twenty-four, Mr. Liam Payne was the youngest teacher on the faculty at the school where he worked. He was also easily the most crush-worthy teacher by a landslide. Many of the girls swooned over him, doodling ‘I love L.P’ and ‘Future Mrs. Payne’ all over their notebooks. They would often stuff their bras and hitch up their skirts, plastering on thick layers of lipstick and coating their lashes with mascara in an effort to gain the English teacher’s attention. But no matter how outrageously students flirted with him, Mr. Liam Payne remained remarkably oblivious.

Of course, it wasn’t just girls who eyed Mr. Payne lustfully and fantasized about fooling around with the man on his desk. There were plenty of boys who had the hots for Mr. Payne too. Among those boys, there were four in particular who really craved the attractive teacher; Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan and Zayn Malik. They had all used their best lines and flirting techniques on the older man, but he never seemed to notice, and it drove them crazy.

“Maybe he isn’t even gay,” Niall suggested one day.

“He’s definitely gay, I’m never wrong about this kind of thing,” Louis claimed. “We just need to have some quality time with him away from school.”

“Ok, Mr. Payne’s hot and everything, but there’s no way I’m sitting in a tree outside his window and perving over him like that Cheryl chick did,” Zayn shuddered.

“Nobody’s suggesting we do that, mate. But hey, Harry’s dad goes to the same gym as Mr. Payne,” Niall pointed out. “Maybe you could get your dad to sort something out?”

“And what am I gonna say?” Harry laughed. “Hi, dad, next time you’re at the gym can you ask Mr. Payne if he’d like to come over and have sex with four of his students?”

“No need to be sarcastic,” Niall complained. 

“It actually might not be such a bad idea,” Louis said, and the others turned to look at him as though he’d grown an extra head. “Well, not getting your dad to literally ask him if he wants to have sex with us, obviously,” he quirked his eyebrows. “But maybe we could all use a little extra help studying for our upcoming English exam… and who better to help than our English teacher?”

“It might work,” Zayn commented. “No harm talking to your dad about it.”

“I guess,” Harry shrugged. “But Mr. Payne could say ‘no’,” he pointed out.

“Nah, he’s too much of a people pleaser, really likes to help people,” Louis argued. “He’ll write out a proper lesson plan with colour coordinated notes and power-point presentations and everything. He might actually be a little gutted when he finds out we just want to fuck him.”

“Just ask your dad, mate,” Zayn encouraged. “Worst case scenario is Mr. Payne says ‘no’. In which case we just have to think of something else.”

“Fine, I’ll ask,” Harry agreed. “But don’t get your hopes up. Even if he does agree to help us study, he might not be interested when he realises what we actually want from him.”

“We’re four incredibly hot young guys,” Louis stated. “He’d be mad not to want us.”

XXX

A few days later, Harry finally plucked up the courage to ‘casually’ ask his dad about seeing if Mr. Payne might be willing to offer some extra tuition in English. His dad didn’t suspect for a moment that the four teenagers might have ulterior motives. Presumably, Mr. Payne didn’t find the situation suspicious either because the man actually agreed, and the boys couldn’t believe their luck.

That following Saturday, Niall, Zayn and Louis made their way over to Harry’s place far earlier than they normally would out of sheer excitement. In order to make the fake study session look genuine, they had all brought along their work-books and set things up on the dining table as they awaited their teacher’s arrival. In his bag, Niall had a fresh tube of cherry flavoured lube buried under his copy of ‘Tis Pity She’s a Whore’.

Precisely at ten am, Mr. Payne showed up and the four boys practically wrestled one another in their battle to open the door for him. Harry’s mum got their first, shooting them all a bewildered look as she invited the young English teacher inside.

“Hello, I’m Anne, Harry’s mum,” she introduced herself shaking Mr. Payne’s hand.

“Liam, pleasure to meet you,” he smiled at her. “Hi boys,” he gave them a wave and Niall struggled not to swoon.

“Well, we’ll be going out for the day, so we’ll leave you all to it,” Anne declared. “Thank you so much for doing this.”

“Oh, of course, it’s no trouble at all,” Liam assured her.

“You boys behave,” Harry’s dad called back to them as he followed his wife out.

“Ready to get started?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, can’t wait,” Zayn answered deviously.

They made their way to the dining room and pretended to actually focus on what their teacher was trying to tell them. They had agreed beforehand that they couldn’t jump straight into their seduction, just in case Harry’s parents came back. As it turned out, they were right to do so because they’d barely sat down before Anne was hurrying back inside shouting apologies about how she’d forgotten to grab her umbrella ‘just in case’.

Around twenty minutes later, they decided it was time to set their plan in to motion. Louis nudged Harry with his foot and signalled him with his eyes to make the first move. Standing up, Harry excused himself to get a glass of water, asking if anybody else wanted anything. 

“Mr. Payne?” he batted his eyelashes.

“No thank you,” Liam smiled at him.

Heading to the kitchen, Harry poured himself a glass of cold water. Before returning to the others, he took a few sips to help calm his nerves. Strolling back inside, he accidentally-on-purpose bumped into Liam and clumsily knocked the glass of water all down himself.

“Oh no,” Harry gasped dramatically.

“Ha, you’re so clumsy, mate,” Niall laughed.

“Are you alright, Harry?” Liam asked in his concerned teacher voice.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Harry set the glass down then made a show of peeling his wet t-shirt off, much like he imagined a stripper would. “Bit cold though,” he commented with a nervous laugh. “My nipples have gone all stiff, look.”

There was absolutely no reaction from Mr. Payne whatsoever. He was completely unbothered and simply carried on discussing the key characters and plot points in the book they were studying. It made Harry feel a little offended. Normally the sight of his bare torso received significantly more attention. The fact that he had four nipples was usually enough to start a conversation and often lead to people asking to touch the extra two. But Mr. Payne was dutifully playing the role of teacher and treating them like school children rather than potential sex partners. 

So with some meaningful and encouraging looks from the others, Harry decided to turn things up a notch. He pressed himself against Mr. Payne’s back, his dick twitching as he realised he was actually taller than his teacher, then whispered hotly in his ear.

“You’re so hot, Sir, I want to fuck you,” Harry told him reaching his hands around the man’s waist and trying to grope his cock.

“Harry!” Liam admonished slapping the student’s hand away. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

“Hopefully I’ll be doing you very soon, Mr. Payne,” Harry replied cheekily. 

“Excuse me, I am your teacher,” Liam reminded him sternly. “You cannot speak to me like that. It’s so inappropriate. I’m sorry, boys, I think it best if I leave.”

“No, Sir, stay,” Niall pleaded, and he and Zayn caged the man on either side, taking a firm hold on his arms.

“Boys, let go,” Liam told them off. “I don’t know what game you’re trying to play but I will not be a part of it.”

“Relax, Mr. Payne,” Louis said gently as he stood before him and made quick work of unbuttoning the older male’s cardigan. He then offered the same treatment to the man’s shirt and pushed the material aside to reveal his abs. “You’re so fucking hot, Mr. Payne,” he danced his fingertips down the man’s stomach as he dropped to his knees. “I wank about you all the time.”

“Louis, Louis, stop that,” Liam began to panic and struggle as Zayn and Niall held his arms and Harry locked his arms around his waist from behind, nuzzling at his neck. “Boys… get off… no, Louis… Louis Tomlinson, don’t you dare…” he tried to threaten but it was too late. The blue-eyed boy had already opened the teacher’s trousers and stretched his mouth around his cock. “Fuck… Louis, stop. We can’t do this. You’re a student… I’m your teacher… this is wrong.”

The young teacher found himself on the receiving end of four sets of pleading puppy-eyes, sweet-lipped pouts and desperate murmurings of ‘Please, Mr. Payne.’ He tried to resist them. Tried to tell them that it was wrong, and they needed to stop. Tried to squirm away. Tried not to buck his hips and groan as Louis sucked at his cock with far greater skill than a school-boy should. He tried not to kiss back when Harry smashed their lips together. But he gave in, the guilt and shame losing out to desire and arousal. 

“Let me fuck you, Sir, please?” Harry begged. “I promise I’ll ace my English exam if you just let me fuck you.”

As the words registered in Liam’s brain, he actually released a small laugh. He couldn’t believe the scene before him was actually real. Four of his students were surrounding him, desperate to fuck him and he was harder than he had even been in his life while they were making promises to do well in the English exam. Harry was trailing kisses along the side of his neck and Liam found himself shivering in the most delightful way at the soft sensual touch. Looking down, he focused on Louis, the blue-eyed boy gazing up at him as he sucked his cock. Liam thought of the countless times Louis Tomlinson had talked too much during English class, the endless amount of times he’d asked the boy to be quiet, multiple occasions where he could just pick Louis’ voice out from all the others wondering what it would take to keep the boy quiet for more than five minutes. He never would have dared imagine that filling the boy’s mouth with his cock was the answer.

“This is so wrong,” Liam commented his hand moving to grip Niall’s hair as the blonde sucked at one of his nipples. “Need to stop… we shouldn’t… I shouldn’t… fuck, I’m going to Hell.”

“Don’t worry, Mr. Payne,” Zayn reassured as he pushed the man’s open jeans down the swell of his ass and groped a cheek. “We won’t tell anyone. It can be our little secret.”

The teacher looked at Zayn, taking the time to really study him. He almost felt dumbstruck over just how striking the boy’s beauty was. It seemed almost criminal that he’d never noticed before. Of course, he was the teacher, he wasn’t supposed to recognise when a student was drop-dead gorgeous. His eyes dropped down to Louis again, then lifted to look at Niall, back to Zayn and then he craned his neck to sweep his eyes over Harry. All four of them were deeply good-looking, outrageously so. It just wasn’t fair. What kind of chance did he have at resisting them? 

“Fuck, Louis,” Liam swore giving a more brutal thrust of his hips before forcing the boy’s mouth away and practically collapsing into Harry’s arms. “I’m sorry,” he apologised as he struggled back to his feet, wondering how he had never noticed Harry’s superior height before. “I’m sorry, boys, I shouldn’t have let this happen… I’m your teacher… I take full responsibility, I’m so sorry… please forgive me…”

“Ssh, ssh, Mr. Payne,” Zayn soothed. “It’s ok.”

“We want this, Sir,” Niall took the man’s hand and pressed a chaste kiss to the back of his knuckles. “We want you.”

“We want you so fucking bad, Mr. Payne,” Louis agreed standing to his feet, his lips slightly swollen from the blow-job. 

“But I’m your teacher,” Liam reminded them.

“We know,” Harry said curling his fingers around Liam’s still-throbbing member. “That’s what makes it so hot.”

“Come on, Sir, let us fuck you… please,” Niall smiled sweetly.

“If… if people found out…” Liam trailed off.

“We won’t tell,” Zayn promised. 

“You’re… you’re all so young…” Liam pointed out.

“There’s less than ten years between us, Sir,” Niall said. “And age is just a number. Don’t think about it.”

“Are you… I mean… it isn’t any of my business but… are you still, I mean… have you ever…?” Liam tried to ask, stumbling over his words.

“Relax, Mr. Payne,” Louis pressed a kiss to the corner of the teacher’s mouth. “None of us are virgins. You’re not stealing our innocence or anything.”

“This is all so wrong,” Liam whispered.

“Yeah, it’s wrong,” Harry acknowledged. “But we want it anyway. Do you want it too, Sir? Do you want us to fuck you?”

It was time for Liam to put an end to things, to say ‘no’. He should really, really tell the boys ‘no’. The right thing to do would be to say ‘no’.

“Please,” Liam begged knotting his fingers into Harry’s curls and pulling the teenager in for a kiss.

With consent from their teacher, the boys moved things upstairs to Harry’s bedroom, Niall grabbing the cherry flavoured lube out of his bag on the way. He passed the lube to Harry while Louis and Zayn took turns kissing Liam as they stripped off their own clothes as well as the rest of Liam’s. They pushed the English teacher onto the bed and stood back to admire the man’s naked form.

“You really are freaking hot, Mr. Payne,” Zayn complimented.

“Have you been fucked in the ass before, Mr. Payne?” Harry asked as he pushed the teacher’s legs apart and brought a lube-covered finger to the man’s quivering hole.

“Yeah,” Liam nodded. “But it’s been… it’s been a while,” he admitted with a blush. 

“Don’t worry,” Harry leaned in to capture his lips in a quick kiss. “I’ll go slow,” he promised as he eased his finger in, feeling how tight the man was. Keeping to his word, Harry took his time prepping and stretching Liam before he rolled on a condom and settled himself at the teacher’s entrance. “Are you sure this is ok, Mr. Payne, do you really want this?” he checked.

“Please,” Liam answered wrapping his arms around Harry and trying to brace himself for what was to come.

“Fuck,” Harry swore, and Liam whined along with him. “You’re so tight, Sir.”

“Sorry,” Liam apologised awkwardly turning his face away in embarrassment.

“No, no, I like it,” Harry assured him guiding Liam’s face back so they could look at one another. “You feel so fucking good, Mr. Payne,” Harry kissed him. “Been wanting to fuck you forever.”

“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” Liam whined, a stray couple of tears rolling down his cheeks. “You’re so big,” he gushed, and Harry smirked at the boost to his ego. “Oh God, oh God,” he chanted as Harry kept rolling into him, his movements slow and gentle. 

“Quite the moaner, aren’t you, Mr. Payne,” Harry chuckled kissing the man’s cheek. “Should’ve known those innocent puppy-eyes of yours meant you were a dirty bitch in the bedroom. Bet you’re a right filthy slut, aren’t you, Sir?”

“No,” Liam shook his head, cheeks flushing, looking truly mortified that anyone would consider him in such a way. “I’m not… not a slut… oh God, please,” he moaned as Harry hit his prostate.

“Not a slut, huh?” Harry sounded entirely amused. “Then why are you, a grown man, a teacher,” he emphasized the man’s job title, “letting a school-boy fuck you in his bed and moaning like a whore for it,” he angled his hips to hit the man’s prostate again.

“Oh please, please, please,” Liam locked his legs around Harry’s waist and desperately tried to kiss him but Harry pulled away, pinning the teacher’s wrists above his head.

“Admit what you are, Mr. Payne,” Harry requested. “Tell us you’re a slut.”

“Please, Harry, please, I’m not… I’m not,” Liam’s voice broke and he seemed on the verge of tears, his stiff dick leaking pre-cum all over his abs.

“Really?” Harry quirked an eyebrow and snaked a hand down the man’s chest to grip at his swollen cock. “Then why are you so hard, Sir?”

“Please, just… please,” Liam whimpered pitifully. “I’m not a slut.”

“If you say so,” Harry replied releasing the man’s penis and slowly pulling out of his hole. “I guess you don’t need my cock in your ass then.”

“No, please,” Liam begged, his poor little hole quivering from the loss. 

“What’s wrong, Mr. Payne?” Harry asked with feigned innocence. “Do you want me to keep fucking you, hmm? Want my big dick back in your needy fuck-hole?”

“Please,” Liam was horribly embarrassed by the situation, unable to prevent a few more tears spilling down his cheeks. 

“So if you, high-school teacher Mr. Payne, want my school-boy dick fucking your tight little asshole… well… I think we can all agree that makes you a dirty slut, right?” Harry asked looking to the other three for support.

“I think Harry has a point, Mr. Payne,” Zayn leered. “You definitely look like a slut to me right now.”

“I’m sorry, please, I’m sorry,” Liam turned his face away from them.

“Ssh, ssh,” Harry soothed. “Don’t be ashamed, Mr. Payne. You’re still our favourite teacher. Look at me,” he coaxed. “It’s ok to be true to yourself, Sir. You taught us that at the beginning of the year,” he reminded him. “You said it was better and braver to be yourself no matter what other people might think. So why don’t you just admit that you’re a slut? Just admit that you are, and I’ll carry on fucking you, I promise. I just wanna hear you say it. Can you do that for me?”

“Ok,” Liam sniffed. “I am,” he said.

“Ooh, C for effort, D for execution,” Harry tutted. “You can do better than that, Sir. Let me hear you say it.”

“I’m a slut,” Liam gripped tight to Harry’s shoulders as he said it. “I’m a teacher and I want your school-boy dick to fuck my needy asshole. Then I want your friends to wreck my ass too because I’m such a slut. I’m sorry, boys. I’m sorry, I’m a slut.”

“Well done, Mr. Payne,” Harry congratulated. “I’ll give you an A for that. You’re gonna be a good slut for us, yeah?”

“Yes, please, yes, I’ll be a good slut,” Liam said earnestly, always the people-pleaser.

Harry leaned down to kiss his teacher and gently guided his impressive length back into the older male’s slut-hole. He snapped his hips forwards, fucking him rougher than he had been previously, making the teacher groan and pant beneath him, still murmuring desperate pleads, apologises and claiming himself to be a slut.

“Good slut,” Harry kissed Liam’s cheek after he’d emptied himself into the condom and pulled out.

“So, Liam’s an Irish name, right?” Niall asked resting beside the teacher on the bed. “Got any Irish in you, Sir?”

“No,” Liam shook his head.

“Want some?” Niall grinned making the other boys laugh at the corny line.

“Of course the slut wants it,” Harry laughed, and Liam’s entire body flushed with humiliation, but his cock was still hard and leaking.

“Is it ok if I fuck you now, Mr. Payne?” Niall asked stroking the man’s short brown hair and gazing into his puppy-dog eyes with a kind smile.

“Please,” Liam answered. “I want to be a good slut for you.”

Harry passed Niall a condom and the blonde readied himself before taking his turn with their teacher. 

“Fuck,” Niall groaned, his Irish accent sounding thicker than normal. “He feels so loose and wet,” he commented. “It’s like fucking pussy.”

It took Niall less than two minutes to finish, much to the other boys’ amusement. 

“Fuck off, I usually last longer,” Niall said defensively. “Not my fault Mr. Payne’s slutty asshole feels so fucking good.”

“Whatever, it’s my turn now, pass a rubber,” Louis held his hand out for a condom. He accidentally ripped the first one so took greater care slipping on the second before burying himself inside Liam’s sloppy hole. “Fuck, Sir, you feel even better than I thought you would.”

“Thanks,” Liam muttered shyly, and Louis covered his mouth with his own, easily dominating the kiss as he cantered his hips, making Liam whimper and moan.

“Mmm, fuck, Mr. Payne, you’re so sexy,” Louis complimented before pulling out, making Liam whine at the loss. “Get on your hands-and-knees, Sir. I’m gonna fuck you in the bitch position like the proper little slut you are.”

“Alright, Lou, don’t embarrass him too much,” Niall defended.

“Oh he fucking likes it,” Louis insisted it easily slotting himself back into Liam’s ass. “He’s so fucking hard, mate, look how much he’s dripping. You were right, Niall, his ass does feel like a pussy. What are you, Mr. Payne?”

“I’m a slut,” Liam answered as his student pounded into him.

“That’s right,” Louis told him landing a few spanks to his ass. “And what does your ass feel like?”

“A pussy,” Liam panted shamefully. 

“Now say it altogether,” Louis requested.

“I’m a slut and my ass feels like a pussy,” Liam said as Louis’ balls slapped against his own with each thrust.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis gripped the back of the teacher’s neck and gave his ass a few more swats as he came. “Suck a good slut, Mr. Payne,” he praised as he pulled out and threw the condom away.

“Thank you,” Liam said politely, his cock now an angry red, leaking desperately.

“Come on, Mr. Payne,” Zayn made himself comfortable leaning against the headboard, rolling a condom onto his member. “You’re gonna ride me, babe,” he informed him and with shaking legs the teacher straddled his student and sank down onto his cock. “That’s it, babe, just like that,” he gripped Liam’s hips, helping him raise himself up and down on his student’s cock. “So good, good slut,” he took a hold of Liam’s chin and guided him into a kiss.

Barely a minute later and Liam finally came, sobbing into Zayn’s neck out of relief as the student continued to lift him up and down on his dick, fucking his well-used hole until he came too.

The four teenagers pulled their clothes back on and left Liam alone in Harry’s bedroom to rest for a while. By the time their teacher made his way back down to the dining area, the four boys were actually studying for their upcoming English exam. He felt like he should say something about what had happened. Tell them once again that it was wrong and he was sorry for allowing it to happen and that it could never happen ever again. Before he could get any words out, Harry’s parents returned home and Liam decided to take his leave.

“Are you going to CUM back and tutor us tomorrow, Mr. Payne?” Harry asked coyly and Liam’s cock jumped to life in his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear what you think...
> 
> Up next will be bottom!Harry
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	4. Chapter 4 - Harry - Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this would never happen in real life
> 
> Purely fiction... written for fun
> 
> May not be to everybody's taste but hope you enjoy it
> 
> XXX

Chapter 4 – Harry – Interview

First thing Monday morning, Harry Styles had applied for a job with a company called One Direction. He had first applied for a job when he had finished school but he didn’t hear back. Of course, most of the jobs he had applied for fresh out of school never amounted to anything due to his lack of experience. But after serving a few temp jobs here and there, Harry had made another effort with One Direction and sent in a speculative letter enquiring as to whether they were currently hiring. This time, he had received an email back informing him that they weren’t looking for new staff at present. 

Now, at the age of twenty-one, Harry had overheard some office gossip that somebody at One Direction had been fired for trying to steal the boss’ car. Whether the rumours were true or not Harry had no idea. He didn’t even particularly care. He just hoped that maybe there was at least an element of truth meaning that there was a job opening. To his delight, when he looked on the company website, he saw there was in fact a new position being advertised and his skill set were a perfect match so he sent in his application.

On Wednesday, he received an email inviting him for an interview to take place at 9am that Friday. Harry couldn’t believe his luck. He was both nervous and excited. He spent most of Wednesday evening researching the company as well as looking up interview tips. He did try to find a picture of the four men who had co-founded One Direction, wanting to put a face to the names he kept reading (Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik and Niall Horan) but there were seemingly no photos of the men available on the company website. He attempted a Facebook search and he was quite confident he might have found the correct Liam Payne but the profile was private and the only photo viewable to him was of a sunset on the ocean.

Thursday evening, Harry ought to have taken the time to further prepare himself for his upcoming interview. Instead, he squeezed himself into his tightest jeans, slipped on his most see-through shirt and headed out to the local gay club. He knew his actions were irresponsible, but he also knew he was too nervous to be able to find any sleep. So he reasoned that going out and finding someone to fuck him would help him relax. 

To his immense delight, Harry managed to pull almost instantly. The situation was made even better by the fact the guy he met was easily the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. They didn’t exchange names. The music in the club was too loud for them to be heard anyway. Their main communication was assessing one another with their eyes, Harry giving the man his best ‘fuck me’ look and the man responding with a look that promised Harry a good time.

They each had a drink and took to the dancefloor, Harry grinding desperately against the man, not bothering to play coy or hard to get. He simply made it clear that he was out with the full intentions of being fucked. The man then took him to the toilet and they did it there. It was fast, hard and dirty and the stranger filled Harry with his cum before lodging a butt-plug inside. Spinning Harry around and pushing him up against the toilet-stall door, the man then dropped to his knees, gazing up at Harry with his bright blue eyes, before locking him in a cock-cage. He pulled Harry’s jeans up, helped him fasten his belt and then slipped a piece of paper with his number on it into his pocket telling him to call him tomorrow and not to remove the plug or the cage.

So Harry had landed himself into such a situation where he was attending a job interview with a butt-plug and cock-cage hidden beneath his smart trousers. His name was called and Harry entered the designated interview room and his cheeks were suddenly ablaze as he met a familiar pair of blue eyes.

“Hello,” the man with blue eyes greeted formally as he stood to shake Harry’s hand. “I’m Louis Tomlinson,” he introduced himself. Forcing himself to breathe, smile and relax, Harry considered that the man, Louis, didn’t recognise him from their tryst the night before. “This is Zayn Malik, Niall Horan and Liam Payne,” he introduced each man in turn and Harry shook their hands, slightly overwhelmed by how good-looking they all were. “Please, take a seat,” Louis offered.

“Thank you,” Harry responded and he sat down tentatively, all too aware of the plug nestled in his hole.

“Now, Harry, please, in your own words, tell us what you know about One Direction and why you’d like to work for us,” Louis smiled.

Feeling relieved that he had put in the effort to do his research and rehearse some possible answers, Harry began to talk. He felt a little awkward and flustered, but he managed to form coherent sentences and as he made eye-contact with all four men, they seemed attentive and impressed with what he was saying.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Louis discreetly passed a note to the others, informing them he’d fucked the interviewee the night before and he was probably still wearing a butt-plug and cock-cage.

As he talked, Harry slowly became aware that the four men were wearing identical smirks. His eyes flicked back to Louis, searching for any recognition in the man’s eyes but he wasn’t giving any indication that he remembered Harry.

“How bad do you want this job, Mr. Styles?” Zayn asked looking far more amused than any interviewer should.

“Oh, well, I’ve always wanted to work at One Direction,” Harry claimed. “I first applied for a job back when I finished school. Then I tried again after I’d gained some credible work experience but I was advised you weren’t hiring at the time. And…”

“That’s enough, Harry,” Louis interjected. “You can stand up and drop your trousers now.”

“W-what?” Harry spluttered.

“You heard me,” Louis responded with a quirk of his eyebrows.

It rapidly sank in for Harry that Louis did in fact remember him. Still sitting in the chair, he blinked slowly and looked at the other men in the room, hardly believing that he’d genuinely just been asked to drop his trousers.

“We’re waiting,” Niall stated pointedly.

“Um, I…” Harry stammered.

“Shame,” Liam tutted. “You clearly don’t have much interest in working here after all. Well, it was nice to meet you, Mr. Styles. Thanks for coming in. But we do have other more serious candidates to meet.”

“No,” Harry stood. “Please, I am a serious candidate.”

“Prove it,” Zayn challenged.

Cheeks flushing, Harry unbuckled his belt and let his smart trousers pool around his ankles.

“Underwear too,” Niall prompted.

With a gulp, Harry did as he was asked and pushed his boxers down, exposing his manhood trapped in the cock-cage.

“Good lad,” Louis approved. “Turn,” he instructed. “Let me see the butt-plug.”

Nearly tripping over his own feet, Harry spun around and bent forwards ever-so-slightly to prove that the plug was still there.

“Able to follow instructions, that’s what I like,” Louis smiled to the others. “Come bend over for me here,” he indicated the table in front of him. “I’d like a better look.”

Shuffling awkwardly with his trousers and pants around his feet, Harry moved where Louis wanted him and plastered himself over the desk, showing his ass to his interviewers. He heard the scraping of a chair and looked back over his shoulder, seeing Liam and Niall move out of their seats to get a better view. A set of fingers caressed his butt-cheeks, the touch making him gasp slightly. The fingers belonged to Louis, the man spreading his cheeks apart to really display to the others how his hole was gripping at the butt-plug. It was then Zayn who slowly began to pull the toy out, the action making Harry wince a little.

“Don’t worry, love,” Louis soothed rubbing a hand on the younger man’s lower back. “That pretty slut-hole of yours isn’t going to be empty for long,” he promised. 

“Oh God,” Harry moaned as the butt-plug was fully removed and placed on the table. He could feel his hole trying to close back up. He also caught Niall’s Irish accent commenting about how his fuck-hole was ‘twitching’. “Oh,” he released another moan as one of the men behind him (possibly Zayn) spat into his hole.

“Definitely a pretty sight,” Liam said approvingly before snapping a photo on his camera phone. “Look at yourself,” he held the phone in front of Harry’s face so he could see the image of his gaping hole. “You’re just desperate for cock, aren’t you?”

“Please,” Harry sighed wiggling his bum, hoping one of them would start pounding into him.

“Are we letting him out of the cock-cage?” Niall asked.

“Not a chance,” Zayn laughed. “At least not yet anyway. Little bitch needs to be a good slut and earn that.”

“Ok, lads, who wants to use him first?” Louis asked. 

“Me!” Liam answered fastest. “I am your best mate,” he added. “So I should get the first chance to play with your pretty new toy.”

“Alright, Li, you can go first,” Louis agreed. He gripped a handful of Harry’s curls and gently pulled, indicating for the younger boy to stand. “You were a good little whore for me last night, Harold,” Louis reminded him tracing his rim teasingly. “I hope you’re going to be just as good for my friends. You wouldn’t want to embarrass yourself in front of your potential future colleagues, now would you?”

“No, Sir,” Harry shook his head. “Please, I’ll be so good.”

“So eager to please,” Louis stated happily. “Ok, Liam, how do you want him?”

“Reverse cow-girl,” Liam answered as he dropped his pants and sat down on one of the chairs. “Come on, Harry, be a good whore for me now. Show me what a dirty little boy you can be.”

Harry took the few steps towards Liam then turned his back to him. Looking over his shoulder, he lined himself up with Liam’s hard dick and slowly sat down, moaning as the other man split him open. He sank down slowly, his thighs trembling with the exertion, until Liam grew impatient. The man gripped at Harry’s hips and forced him all the way down. Harry whined loudly.

“It’s ok, slut, just breathe through it,” Liam told him. “Take a minute,” he instructed. “Get used to the feeling of me inside you… you like that don’t you? Like having a cock in your greedy fuck-hole. You’d let anybody fuck this nasty ass of yours. We could take you outside and let the whole Office fuck you and you’d love it.”

“Maybe we should open the door?” Zayn suggested. “Let them watch. They ought to know that their potential new co-worker is a massive whore.”

“Move, bitch,” Liam instructed and Harry started pushing himself up and down, repeatedly impaling himself on Liam’s dick.

“Would you like that, Harold?” Louis asked and Harry whined as he picked up a rhythm of circling his hips as he bounced up and down. “Would you like the rest of the Office to see you right now? See you fucking yourself on Liam’s big dick while your tiny little cock’s locked in a cage… look at you,” he said almost reverently. “Your little whore mouth hanging open like that… probably desperate to suck some dick.”

“Please,” Harry whined. 

“Go on, Niall,” Louis encouraged.

The Irishman stepped up and stood in front of Harry and Liam. He unfastened his belt and took himself out of his pants. He held his heavy girth in his hand and gripped the back of Harry’s head, guiding him down so the tip of his dick was touching the interviewee’s lips.

“Gonna be a good boy and suck my cock?” Niall asked. “A real man’s cock,” he added. “Not like that pathetic little thing between your legs,” he flicked the outside of the cage making Harry gasp. “Go on, put your mouth to work.”

“Oral skills are very important for the job role you’re applying for, Harold,” Louis smirked.

Taking Niall into his mouth, Harry slurped and sucked at the man’s thick dick. He then felt a rough pinch to his ass-cheek from Liam who reminded him to keep moving. It was somewhat difficult and a little clumsy, but Harry managed to keep bouncing on Liam’s cock and sucking at Niall’s dick, still circling his hips every now and then and clenching and un-clenching his hole to grant Liam more pleasure and stimulation. 

“Fuck, he looks good like that, doesn’t he?” Louis asked Zayn.

“Definitely,” Zayn agreed. “A right filthy slag, this one. Just made for taking cock. We can have a lot of fun with him I reckon. Bet he’d do anything for the chance to suck a dick or have a cock in his dirty whore ass.”

“Oh shit, I’m gonna cum,” Niall warned.

“On his face, mate,” Louis said. “Wanna see how pretty he looks covered in cum.”

Taking the suggestion, Niall pulled away from Harry’s mouth and gave himself a few final tugs before painting Harry’s face with his spunk. Reaching a finger out, he gathered a smudge of the substance and pushed it past Harry’s plump lips, letting him have a taste.

“Pretty little cock-sucker, aren’t you, Harry?” Niall grinned before sitting down on the table to watch as Harry continued to ride Liam reverse cow-girl style.

“I’m close,” Liam revealed panting harshly as he gripped Harry’s waist hard enough to leave imprints. 

“Get on your knees, bitch,” Louis requested. “Beg Liam to cum on your face too.”

Pushing himself off of Liam, Harry spun around and practically fell to his knees. Tossing his curls back, he stroked the man’s dick with an eager intensity and looked up at Liam with his bright green eyes.

“Please cum on my face,” Harry asked and Liam was releasing his load before Harry had even finished his sentence. 

“Get over here, bitch,” Zayn beckoned and Harry crawled towards the dark-haired man. “Open my trousers, take my cock out,” he instructed. “I know how desperate you are for a taste.”

Wordlessly, Harry unzipped Zayn’s trousers and pulled them down enough so he could take out the man’s pretty cock. He stared at it for a few seconds before glancing up to Zayn, unsure if he should take the initiative to make the first move or await further instruction. A gasp escaped his lips as Zayn slapped him round the face with his cock.

“Dirty whore,” Zayn commented. “Give my dick a kiss,” he commanded.

Leaning forwards, Harry pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of Zayn’s cock. The man smacked him across the face with his cock again.

“Kiss my balls,” Zayn ordered and Harry obeyed before being smacked across the face with Zayn’s beast of a cock again. “Kiss my ass,” he told him.

There was a brief hesitation as Harry presumed Zayn would turn and present his ass to him. Meeting Zayn’s expectant glare he quickly realised this was not the case. So he crawled around the man then kneeled up to kiss one of the man’s butt-cheeks.

“Again,” Zayn said so Harry pressed a kiss to the other cheek. “Again,” Zayn told him reaching behind and pushing Harry’s face against himself, forcing the green-eyed boy’s nose into his crack. “You’re gonna eat me out, you dirty bitch,” Zayn informed him. “That’s what the real slags do.”

Face buried in Zayn’s ass, the man’s scent filling his nose, Harry probed the dark-haired man’s opening with his tongue, licking earnestly to please him.

“Such a dirty boy,” Louis narrated. “Just look at you… tongue up a stranger’s ass… face covered with two other strangers’ cum… tiny little cock trapped in a cage… bet you’re loving it as well, aren’t you, Harold? Just like you loved having me use you in a dirty toilet stall in that club last night. I bet if I took you there again, I could make some decent money selling your slut ass. Just let anybody who wants to use you have a go with your little whore hole. You’d love that wouldn’t you?”

“They’d all have big dicks too,” Niall added.

“Definitely bigger than yours,” Liam laughed. “Just how tiny is that thing? Are we sure its even a cock and not just a big clit?”

“Let’s find out,” Zayn decided pushing Harry’s face away from his ass. He gave the young man on his knees another slap with his cock. “Get him out of the cock-cage, Lou.”

“Get on the table, on your back,” Louis said and Harry hastened to obey, hissing at the cold feel of the table on his bare skin. “Spread your legs… so obedient,” Louis approved before carefully removing the cock-cage.

Zayn acquired a ruler from one of the drawers and held it against Harry’s cock. 

“Aww, look at that,” he mocked.

“How small is it?” Liam asked curiously leaning over to see. “Is that it?” he laughed. “Two and a half inches. That’s so tiny.”

“Here,” Zayn handed the ruler to Harry. “Measure my cock.”

Sitting up on the table, Harry held the ruler against Zayn. 

“Eight inches,” Harry claimed. 

“And how much bigger is that than yours?” Zayn asked holding his hand out for the ruler.

“Um, five and a half inches,” Harry answered quickly doing the math as he passed the measuring tool back.

“Stand up,” Zayn told him. “Spread your legs, hands on your head.” He waited for Harry to assume the position. “Now, tell me that your iddy-biddy cocklet is five and a half inches smaller than mine.”

“My cock is five…” Harry began before releasing a yelp as Zayn struck him between the legs with the ruler.

“That isn’t what I told you to say,” Zayn tutted. “This is an interview for a job with a very prestigious company. You should be making more of an effort to demonstrate how well you can follow basic instructions.”

“Sorry,” Harry apologised.

“Start again, Harold,” Louis told him.

“My iddy-biddy cocklet is five and a half inches smaller than Zayn’s,” Harry said. “Ow,” he gasped as Zayn swatted his balls with the ruler.

“Say it again,” Zayn requested.

“My iddy-biddy cocklet is five and a half inches smaller than Zayn’s,” Harry repeated. He winced slightly as Zayn tapped the ruler against his little cock.

“One more time,” Zayn told him.

“My iddy-biddy cocklet is five and a half inches smaller than Zayn’s,” Harry stated. He received another little tap to his balls.

“Alright, enough playing,” Louis said. “Somebody fuck the pretty little bitch. He doesn’t look right without a cock in his fuck-hole.”

“You first or me?” Niall asked Zayn.

“You had the blow-job, I should go first,” Zayn claimed.

“Hey, you had the rim-job,” Niall pointed out.

“If you don’t decide quick neither of you will fuck him,” Louis threatened.

“Fine, I’m going first,” Zayn lifted Harry up and pressed him against the wall. “Put your legs around my waist… that’s a good whore. Now don’t hold back. I want to hear you moaning. I don’t care if people outside this room hear you. When we’re done with you, I’m going to parade you out there naked and show them you’re a cock-hungry bitch anyway.”

Harry didn’t know if Zayn was being serious or not. As the beautiful man fucked him up against the wall, he wasn’t sure if he’d even mind being humiliated like that. The exploitation would probably be worth it if his reward was to have Zayn’s dick in his ass. So Harry moaned, not even having to fake it as Zayn expertly hit his prostate.

“Can I… can I please cum?” Harry asked feeling himself get close.

“No,” Louis said authoritatively and Harry whimpered.

In a few more strokes, Zayn was ready. He pulled out of Harry, pushed him to his knees and emptied himself onto his face.

“Your turn, Niall,” Zayn offered.

Harry barely had time to breathe before Niall was pushing him onto all fours and plunging into him, his thrusts hard and rough. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Niall moaned. “Such a sweet whore ass,” he slapped Harry’s bum.

“So close… so close,” Harry whimpered.

“No cumming,” Louis warned him. “Do not disappoint me.”

Taking pity on Harry, Niall gave him some help to stave off his orgasm by gripping the base of his dick roughly, continuing to pound into him as he did so. Soon enough, Niall was pulling out, rolling Harry onto his back then straddling his face as he came on him for a second time that interview.

“Ok, Harold,” Louis passed him his clothes back. “Get dressed.”

Wordlessly, Harry stood and pulled his clothes back on. He then looked to Louis and awaited his next instruction, wondering why the beautiful man wasn’t fucking him like he had the night before. Stepping up behind him, Louis groped Harry through his trousers.

“Such a pretty little cock,” Louis whispered as he continued to palm him until he came in his pants, a noticeable and obvious stain appearing on his trousers. “You may wait outside while we discuss your suitability for the role.”

“But… but I…” Harry stammered. There wasn’t a mirror in the room but he knew full well how dishevelled he must look. And his face was covered in cum. If he sat outside in the waiting area, in plain view of many workers of the Office he would definitely look like a massive slut.

“Wait outside please, Mr. Styles,” Louis said in his professional tone, as though he hadn’t just watched the interviewee be fucked by three of his colleagues.

Harry cast his eyes between the four men before quietly leaving the room. It felt like he was sat in the waiting area for hours and he knew people were staring at him and whispering about him. 

Finally, Zayn, Niall and Liam stepped out of the designated interview room.

“Mr. Tomlinson will see you now,” Liam informed him before following the other two off to another part of the Office.

Swallowing, Harry stood up and re-entered the room. He took a seat opposite Louis when indicated to do so.

“Did I get the job?” Harry asked hopefully.

“No,” Louis stated in his no-nonsense business-like tone and Harry felt his heart sink. “After much consideration, we have agreed you are not suitable for the role. We are however prepared to offer you an alternative position.”

“Really?” Harry’s hope reignited. 

“Yes,” Louis gave a nod. “We would like to offer you a new role, one we’ve never had at One Direction before. Does that sound like something that may be of interest to you?”

“Yes, of course,” Harry agreed.

“Good,” Louis smirked. “Then I believe congratulations are in order because you, young Harold, are hired. You are now officially the Office bitch. And your job starts right now. Strip,” he commanded.

Once again, Harry found himself standing naked in front of Louis Tomlinson.

“Perfect,” Louis nodded approvingly. “Time to meet some of your work colleagues.”

“N-naked?” Harry blushed.

“Of course,” Louis said. “The Office bitch doesn’t need to wear clothes. He just needs to be a good slut and take cock. You’re not going to let me down on your first day of your new job, are you?”

“No, Sir,” Harry shook his head quickly.

“Then follow me,” Louis told him. “You’re not just my whore now. The rest of the company get to use your fuck-hole too.”

Louis led the way out of the room and Harry nervously followed. As they stepped out into the waiting area, Liam, Zayn and Niall were there with what seemed to be everybody else who worked in the Office.

“Everybody,” Louis spoke up over the whispered that had broken out about Harry, his nudity and his tiny cock. “I’d like you to welcome Harry Styles. From now on, he is the Office bitch. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to express them to me by email. For now, I will give you all a demonstration on what Harry’s job involves. Hands and knees, bitch,” he smacked Harry’s ass, encouraging him to drop to the position. 

There, in front of the entire Office, Louis fucked Harry hard and rough, slut-shaming him the entire way through and finally allowing him to cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear what you think
> 
> Just Louis left to go
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	5. Chapter 5 - Louis - Stole My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody for reading...
> 
> Finally we have bottom!Louis
> 
> So yeah, um, Zayn's kind of a jerk in this one... also more emphasis on Louis/Liam in terms of 'romance' but it is a one shot so its not like its well crafted with characters developing believably or anything. Just... it is what it is.
> 
> But hope you like it.

Chapter 5 – Louis – Stole My Heart

Louis Tomlinson wasn’t a bad person, not at all. He could hardly claim to be a perfect little angel either but still, he wasn’t a devil child. He knew he could be a brat and sometimes he was unnecessarily rude if he wasn’t feeling particularly sociable. Yes, he was sarcastic and dished out insults to others far too frequently but he was a very loving person when it mattered. And while he had caused the odd spot of trouble in school many times over and held the record for most Detentions left unattended, he had never actually done anything to break the law.

Yet, nineteen-year-old Louis somehow found himself attempting to break into a large house that he knew had to belong to somebody rich. He didn’t like the prospect of having to resort to crime, but Louis desperately needed some money. He didn’t have plans to take much. Just a spare one hundred pounds was all he needed to get him through to his next payday. He’d even settle for fifty pounds and make it last if necessary. He just barely had enough money of his own to make his rent and pay the bills. All he wanted was a bit of money for food. He even had the intentions of anonymously returning the money in a couple of months when he was a little more financially stable.

His job at a local supermarket only paid minimum wage. He usually picked up extra shifts and his boss had always been good to him. Normally, Louis could make ends meet without trouble. But he’d recently given his entire savings and most of his last pay-check to a so-called-friend-in-need. They had made up some sob-story and Louis had fallen for it, handing over his money without hesitation. They had said their parents would pay him back within the next two days. That was nearly three weeks ago and Louis hadn’t been able to get hold of that so-called friend and had realised how foolish he had been and that he wasn’t getting that money back. So Louis just needed a little bit of money to put some food in his belly (he’d been living off of toast for nearly two weeks – he couldn’t even afford any butter to go with it – just dry toast) and hopefully in a few months he would recover from the mess his generosity to the wrong person had put him in.

Unfortunately, never having attempted any kind of criminal act before, Louis was out of his depth. He managed to sneak through an open window but promptly lost his footing and knocked over an expensive vase. Lights in the house turned on and Louis heard footsteps approaching. He made to climb back out the window and run away empty-handed but he wasn’t fast enough. A set of arms locked around him, pulling him back. He yelped and tried to struggle but the occupant of the house was much stronger than he would have expected. Before trying to break in, Louis just assumed the house would be home to a lonely old man or lady. He didn’t anticipate a strong man who could throw him around like a rag doll.

“Please, please, I’m sorry,” Louis apologised as the man threw him onto the living-room couch and stood over him. His words were muffled slightly by the black ski-mask he was wearing, only his eyes on show. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he kept mumbling.

“You will be,” the man promised and Louis lifted his head to look at the man properly. 

Louis’ eyes widened and his mouth went dry. The muscular man with brown eyes was incredibly attractive. He was also shirtless and Louis couldn’t stop himself from admiring his six pack.

“You picked the wrong house,” the man claimed.

“Please, I’m sorry,” Louis repeated, silently praying the man wasn’t going to beat him up. If Louis had to guess, he’d say the man looked to be in his mid-to-late twenties. He knew full well he’d have no chance against the muscular man if it came down to a physical fight. “I’ll go. You won’t ever see me again, I promise. We can just forget about all this. I’ll… I’ll pay you back for the vase… I mean, I can’t pay you right now… but I swear, if you just give me a little time, I can get you the money to replace it.”

“Really?” The man queried. “You think you can replace a two-thousand-pound vase?”

“Two-thousand?” Louis spluttered in despair.

“I should call the police,” the man said. “Who do you think you are breaking into my house and trying to steal from me?”

“I’m sorry, please, don’t call the police. I’m really sorry, just let me go, please,” Louis begged as the man hauled him over his shoulder and carried him upstairs. He was thrown down onto a bed and the older man held him down and bound his wrists to the headboard with embarrassing ease. “No, no, don’t hurt me,” Louis struggled uselessly, desperately trying to break free from his restraints, ski-mask still covering most of his face. “Please, I’m sorry,” Louis sobbed as his eyes brimmed with tears, truly regretting targeting this man’s house. Louis kicked his legs out wildly, desperately trying to keep the man away from him or get free somehow. The man dodged his flailing legs effortlessly and expertly tied his ankles to the bedposts at the bottom of the bed. “Please, don’t hurt me. I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Louis continued to plead before the man left.

As Louis continued to struggle uselessly on the bed, he heard the man talking on his phone out in the hallway. He was telling somebody to come over as soon as possible. At first, Louis thought the man had called the police and he worried about what could happen to a young boy like him in prison. Then he heard the man make two further calls telling somebody to come over as soon as possible. Feeling more panicked, Louis thrashed around on the bed with greater urgency trying to break free. If the man hadn’t called the police then he had probably called some friends to come and give Louis a proper beating and who knew what else. 

After struggling for near twenty minutes, Louis found himself panting and sweating under his ski-mask. He hadn’t managed to loosen his restraints at all. If anything he had only tightened them. Giving up, he went limp and tried to calm the rampant beating of his heart as he waited for the man to return. 

All too soon, the man stepped back into the room, this time with a t-shirt on and accompanied by three other men. One of them had curly-hair, one was blonde and the other was the living embodiment of the phrase ‘tall, dark and handsome’.

“Liam, what exactly is going on?” the curly-haired man asked looking over Louis with confusion and concern.

“Is this some kinky sex shit that went wrong?” the blonde asked.

“He broke into my house,” the man, Liam, explained as he gestured to the bound figure on the bed. “Smashed a vase.”

“So call the police,” Curly urged. “Have him arrested.”

“Right, yeah,” Liam nodded rubbing a hand over his face. “That’s what I should do. I don’t even know why I didn’t call them in the first place. I’ll call them now.”

“No, please!” Louis begged struggling again.

“Who is this punk anyway?” Tall, dark and handsome asked.

“No, idea, mate,” Liam shrugged.

“So let’s find out,” Tall, dark and handsome stepped towards the bed.

“Zayn, what are you doing?” Liam asked as they watched on while Zayn yanked Louis’ ski-mask off, revealing his face to the room. “Fuck,” Liam swore.

“He’s just a kid,” the blonde commented. 

“He still tried to break in and steal from Liam,” Curly pointed out. “Don’t take pity on him just because he’s young, Niall. He’s a criminal. Who knows how many houses he’s broken into? Liam, mate, you have to call the police.”

“Calm down, Harry,” Niall said. “Poor kid looks terrified.”

“He should be,” Zayn commented. “A pretty boy like that would be very popular in prison,” he leered at Louis.

“Please, I’m sorry,” Louis begged looking to Liam and hoping the attractive man would have mercy on him. “I just needed a little bit of money. I’ve never done anything like this before, I swear. And I’ll never try anything like this again, I promise. Please, just let me go.”

“What are you gonna do, mate?” Niall asked.

“I don’t know,” Liam sighed. “How old are you?” he asked eyeing Louis warily.

“’M nineteen,” Louis replied.

“What did you need money for?” Harry demanded to know. “Drugs?” he sneered accusingly.

“No,” Louis shook his head. “I just wanted a bit of money for food. Please, I’m so sorry.” His stomach suddenly rumbled, as if to support his claim that he had only wanted to be able to buy something to eat.

“Why can’t you afford your own food?” Zayn asked. “Or borrow some money from friends… family?”

“I don’t… I didn’t…” Louis searched for something to say, his stomach rumbling again.

“Bloody hell, kid, when’s the last time you ate?” Niall asked.

“Um… I had my last slice of toast two days ago,” Louis answered. “I just had to scratch the mould off.”

“Liam, come on, mate,” Niall said gently. “The kid’s obviously starving. He must be homeless or something. I’m sure he didn’t mean any harm. It’s not like he’s got a weapon on him and he’s not a druggie.”

“Homeless or not he shouldn’t be breaking into people’s houses,” Harry chided. “I still think you should call the police.”

“You can’t do that,” Niall objected. “Zayn’s right. A kid that pretty being in prison won’t end well for him. Do you really wanna call the cops and have that poor boy sent off to get raped? Just untie him, get him something to eat and we can talk this whole thing out. Maybe even work out a way for him to pay you back for the vase he broke.”

“Please,” Louis piped up hopefully. “Please, I’ll do anything.”

“Alright,” Liam agreed stepping closer to the bed. “I’m going to untie you and then we’ll head downstairs and have something to eat. But if you fight or try to struggle then I’m calling the police. Understand?”

“Yes,” Louis nodded. “I’ll do what you want, please.”

Quietly, Liam freed Louis’ hands while Zayn worked on untying his ankles. Niall led the way downstairs and Liam signalled for Louis to go ahead of him. Arms wrapped around himself, Louis followed Niall downstairs and into the stylish living-room he had broken into. His stomach growled with hunger again and he shifted his eyes to the carpet in embarrassment. 

“Any allergies?” Niall asked and Louis shook his head as the blonde proceeded to place an order for some kind of food. Louis didn’t know what the older man was ordering and he truly didn’t care. He was just grateful to be getting something to eat. 

“Sit down,” Liam invited and Louis perched on the edge of the sofa trying to avoid eye-contact with everybody. “What’s your name?”

“Louis,” he answered.

“Want to explain to me what’s going on, Louis?” Liam asked. “Have you been living on the streets? Have a fight with your parents, get kicked out? Fall in with a bad crowd of friends?”

“I’m not homeless,” Louis said hating the way curly-haired Harry was eyeing him so judgementally. “I have my own flat. It’s not anything fancy but it’s nice enough for me. I work at the supermarket and usually I have enough money to make my rent and pay the bills and stuff. But this month a friend asked to borrow some money and I leant it to them but they never gave it back so I’ve been really struggling. I just about managed to pay my rent and bills but I only had ten pounds left for myself afterwards so… I’m sorry,” he apologised again.

“Why can’t you just get the money back from your friend?” Harry asked.

“I haven’t been able to get hold of him,” Louis replied. “He obviously had no intention of giving the money back. He gave me a sob story and I fell for it didn’t I.”

“And your family?” Liam quizzed. “Surely they could lend you a bit of money to see you through to your next payday.”

“No family,” Louis said quietly. “It’s just me.”

“Right, sorry,” Liam said awkwardly. “Other friends?”

“Didn’t want to ask,” Louis mumbled. “They’ve got their own struggles. And I was too embarrassed to admit I needed help.”

“Right,” Liam nodded. “I guess I can understand that.”

An awkward silence settled in the room. Harry still shooting Louis looks of distrust and Louis blushing harder every time his stomach growled with hunger. Thankfully, the takeout arrived relatively soon and Louis was soon devouring multiple slices of pizza with a side of potato wedges. He didn’t even take the time to feel embarrassed about his messy eating due to being so hungry.

“So, Louis,” Zayn stated as he ate a slice of pizza with far more dignity than the starving teenager. “We still need to talk about how you’re going to pay Liam back for his broken vase. I do believe you said you’d do anything,” he reminded with a note of suggestion to his voice that made Louis shift uncomfortably. “I can definitely think of a few things,” he smirked as he raked his eyes up and down Louis’ form.

“Zayn, quit it,” Niall whacked the other man with a cushion. “The kid’s scared enough. Relax, mate,” he told Louis with a friendly smile. “We’re not gonna hurt you. Right, Liam?”

“Right,” Liam agreed. 

“What… what do you want me to do?” Louis asked trying to take comfort in Niall’s friendly demeanour. 

“I’ll tell you what,” Liam said. “I could use a bit of help around the house. Cooking and cleaning. If you move in for two months and work for me as my live-in maid, we’ll call that two-thousand-pound repaid. How does that sound?”

“Um… but, if I move in here for two months, I’ll lose my job and my flat,” Louis pointed out.

“Don’t worry about that,” Liam told him. “I can cover the rent and bills for your flat and I’ll have a word with your boss. I’ll sort something out so that you can have a leave of absence for two months.”

“But then I’ll owe you for paying my rent and bills for two months,” Louis sighed. “I’ll never be able to repay you. I’ll be constantly in your debt.”

“Consider my paying your rent as a generous donation,” Liam replied. “No need to pay me back.”

“It’s a good deal, kid,” Niall encouraged.

“You’re lucky to receive such an offer,” Harry added. “If it were my house that you’d broken into I’d have called the police.”

“And if I had my way, you’d be paying me back by working on a mattress instead of cooking and cleaning,” Zayn leered.

“So, do we have a deal?” Liam asked.

“Um… ok, deal,” Louis agreed and he shook the man’s hand.

XXX

For the first few days, Louis was constantly on edge. He was afraid of doing something wrong and Liam turning him into the police after all. He also felt extremely uncomfortable anytime Zayn was round. The tall, dark and handsome man continuously eye-fucked him and was rather vocal about his desires to fuck Louis. Then there was Harry who clearly didn’t trust Louis at all and made no effort to disguise that fact. Niall at least made Louis feel a little more at ease. Of course, for the most part, it was just Louis and Liam in the house. It seemed that Liam didn’t entirely trust Louis either as he had elected to work from home. 

“I’ll be going into the office tomorrow,” Liam said casually as Louis served him dinner. “Zayn’s offered to come over and keep you company. Harry also said he might stop by.”

Louis nodded to show that he had heard but he made no verbal response. Truthfully, he was not looking forward to being alone with Zayn. The prospect of Harry possibly joining them hardly made the situation better. He realised why Liam was doing it of course. The man clearly needed to go back to work. Louis didn’t know much about the man’s profession but he could tell that Liam must have an important and well-paying job. Obviously, Liam still didn’t have much trust in Louis and given that they had met due to Louis trying to break in and steal from him, Liam really couldn’t be blamed for wanting to take protective measures to secure his home and possessions. 

So it was that the following morning, Zayn arrived at the house just as Liam was fixing his tie and picking up his briefcase. The two friends exchanged friendly ‘good morning’s’ before Liam was out the door and slipping into his expensive car to drive to work, thereby leaving Zayn to keep a watch over Louis.

“Morning,” Zayn greeted as he strolled into the kitchen with a bag on his shoulder and watched Louis clearing away from breakfast. “How’s my favourite pretty twink today?”

“Don’t call me that,” Louis sighed knowing that Zayn’s company was going to be unbearable. 

“I could hand you in to the police any time I like,” Zayn reminded the younger lad. “I’ll call you what I want and you can just suck it up. Here,” he tossed the bag at Louis who only just managed to catch it. “Get changed and then come meet me in the living-room. Don’t keep me waiting and don’t disobey me,” he warned before swiftly turning away.

With a sense of foreboding, Louis opened the bag and cringed in embarrassment. Inside was a slutty maid outfit complete with a pair of high-heels that Louis would no doubt stumble and trip in. Releasing a sigh, Louis tried to weigh up his options. He could refuse, tell Zayn to go fuck himself and make a run for it. But surely if he did that Zayn would carry through with his threat to report him to the police. It would be absolutely mortifying to wear the degrading outfit and Louis didn’t know if Zayn planned to take the situation any further or if he simply wanted him to feel humiliated. Liam had said Harry might stop by. Although Harry didn’t seem to trust or like Louis very much, the boy felt confident that Harry would disapprove of Zayn’s behaviour and take enough pity on him to put an end to it. Wearing a slutty maid outfit had to be better than potentially going to prison.

Swallowing his pride, Louis took the outfit out of the bag and made a quick change of clothes. The skirt was so short that his boxers were on full display. He wondered if perhaps that was Zayn’s intention. He struggled to strap up the high-heeled shoes and found it even more challenging than he’d anticipated to walk in them. Face ablaze with embarrassment and feet already hurting, Louis awkwardly made his way to the living-room to present himself to Zayn.

“Well that just won’t do,” Zayn tutted reaching forward and yanking Louis’ boxers down. “There, much better,” Zayn decided as his eyes roamed all over the younger boy. With his boxers removed, the skirt hardly covered Louis’ privates and he just knew that his lower bum was obscenely on show. “Give me a twirl,” Zayn directed. “Damn, that ass,” he whistled in approval. “I’d pay good money to shove my dick up that little twink hole of yours. I could even be persuaded to pay you enough to cover the debt you owe Liam,” he winked and Louis bristled. There was a knock on the front door and Zayn rolled his eyes in irritation. “That’ll be Harry,” he sighed. “Go let him in,” he waved his hand at Louis dismissively. 

He heard Zayn release a snort of laughter as he struggled in the heels and it really made him want to punch the tall, dark and handsome man in the face. Instead, Louis proceeded to the front door to let Harry in, trying and failing to ignore his embarrassment over the degrading outfit Zayn had forced him to wear. Opening the front door, Louis simply poked his head out, shielding the rest of his body from view as he checked that it was indeed Harry standing at the door.

“Um, hi,” Louis said meekly as he stood back and pulled the door wider so Harry could step through before quickly shutting it again once Harry was inside.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Harry looked rather shocked at the boy’s attire. 

“Sorry,” Louis blushed as he apologised. “Zayn made me wear it,” he excused trying to pull the skirt down a little more to cover himself better. It didn’t really work and he blushed harder worrying that Harry might have caught a glimpse of his cock and balls.

“Fuck sake,” Harry muttered under his breath. “Go put your own clothes back on,” Harry told him. 

Louis didn’t need to be told twice. He yanked the heels off and scurried up to the guest room he was staying in to pull on a pair of sweats and a plain t-shirt. By the time he returned downstairs, Zayn and Harry were arguing. 

“Oh stop being so sensitive, H,” Zayn complained. “I was just having a laugh with the little twink. You can’t tell me you don’t appreciate how fuckable his ass looked in that little maid outfit.”

“He’s not a sex doll for you to dress up and play with,” Harry defended. “He’s here to clean and cook until he works off the cost of that vase he broke.”

“Oh whatever,” Zayn scoffed. “Louis, grab me a drink,” he requested. “There should be beer in the fridge.”

Head down, Louis quietly obeyed, leaving Harry and Zayn to bicker some more while he fetched a cold beer bottle. Returning to the living-room, Louis found Harry stood on his feet with his arms crossed, glaring down at Zayn who was sat slumped on the sofa. It almost looked like a parent telling off a surly teenager who insisted on rebelling. As Louis handed the beer bottle to Zayn, he hoped to simply disappear and make a quiet escape to hide away until Liam returned home. But Zayn had other ideas.

“C’mere,” Zayn snapped his fingers and Louis stepped towards him, secretly hoping Harry would defend him some way but the only response from the curly-haired man was to glare at Zayn disapprovingly. “Hands and knees,” Zayn demanded.

“What?” Louis spluttered.

“You heard me, bitch,” Zayn sneered at him. “Hands and knees. Come on, I need to put my feet up,” he reached his hand out and snatched Louis’ wrist, yanking him down into his desired position and resting his feet on the younger boy’s back.

“Zayn,” Harry tutted in displeasure. “Get up, Louis,” he instructed. “Come on, we’re going out.”

“What the hell?” Zayn complained as he feet dropped to the floor as Louis climbed back to his feet and scurried after Harry who was already holding open the front door. 

Not bothering to give Zayn a reply, Harry placed a hand to Louis’ lower back and guided him out of the house. He lead the boy to his car and held the passenger side door open for him before climbing into the driver’s seat. 

“Um, thanks,” Louis said awkwardly as Harry started the engine and drove out of Liam’s driveway. 

They drove in silence. Harry didn’t even put the car radio on and Louis didn’t feel brave enough to ask him to play some music. He just shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie in an attempt to hide the fact he was fidgeting with his fingers. It was definitely a relief to be away from Zayn, but Harry’s company was far from comfortable. Finally, Harry parked the car and Louis was surprised to find they were outside the local cinema. 

“I figured we could get away for a couple of hours and watch a movie,” Harry stated in his slow drawl. “Hopefully by the time I take you back Zayn will be gone. Or Liam might have even decided to come home early.”

“Um… I don’t have money,” Louis pointed out shamefully.

“I know,” Harry replied. “It’s my treat. Relax.”

“Ok… thanks,” Louis answered still finding it awkward to be alone with the green-eyed man.

“Listen,” Harry sighed unbuckling his seatbelt and shifting slightly so his body was angled more towards Louis who couldn’t bear to make eye-contact with him. “Before I got to Liam’s today… did anything happen… did Zayn hurt you or take advantage in anyway?”

“No,” Louis shook his head. “He just made me wear that maid outfit.”

“Ok,” Harry nodded. “Come on,” he stepped gracefully out of the car while Louis practically fell out before following Harry into the cinema.

Harry paid for their tickets as well as drinks, popcorn and a pick and mix each before they sat down in the mostly empty theatre. Sitting beside Harry in the dark to watch a film in a place where it was considered rude to talk was certainly much better than having to parade around in a maid outfit for Zayn’s pleasure.

By the time Harry took Louis back to Liam’s place, Zayn had indeed left, much to Louis’ relief. Otherwise, the house was empty so Harry stayed. He nonchalantly commented that he would keep Louis company until Liam returned and just in case Zayn came back. Perhaps there was some truth to that, but Louis knew Harry was keeping an eye on him because he still didn’t trust him.

“Um, Harry?” Louis asked hesitantly as he observed the man studying his emails on the spare laptop Liam had in the living-room. “Liam should be home soon. I was going to make a start on dinner. Did you want me to cook for you?”

“No, that won’t be necessary,” Harry responded distractedly. “As soon as Liam’s back I’ll be on my way.”

“Ok,” Louis replied quietly before disappearing to the kitchen to fix a meal for himself and Liam.

As Liam returned home, Louis overheard Harry telling him about Zayn forcing him to wear the maid outfit. He cringed in embarrassment but sincerely hoped that Liam wouldn’t leave him alone with Zayn again knowing what had taken place. As he went about setting up the dining table and bringing their plates out, Louis dearly hoped that Liam wouldn’t ask him about the situation while they ate. It seemed his prayers were answered because Liam didn’t mention it. He didn’t speak to Louis at all in fact.

Plates clear, Louis got started on the washing-up. As he was cleaning the plates, he heard Liam speaking on the phone and couldn’t help but listen up. It soon became clear he was talking to Zayn.

“You can’t treat Louis like that, Z,” Liam reprimanded. “Because I said so, that’s why… that’s not the point, mate… of course I have,” he groaned and Louis wondered what Zayn’s side of the conversation could possibly be. “Well I’m not perverted like you… not every night… I know how to control myself… that’s not what’s going on at all… shit, mate, of course I’ve thought about it… I can’t… it wouldn’t be right… well, yes, I suppose Louis is technically an employee… of course I’m a professional businessman… ok, you have a point, employees do wear outfits sometimes but that doesn’t mean I can force him to wear that inappropriate outfit you got… no, I’m not fantasizing about him in it… shut up, I don’t need to know how fuckable his ass looked… fuck you, Zayn.”

Cheeks blazing, Louis forced himself to focus on the washing up. Once everything was dried and put away, he asked Liam if he could head to bed for the night. The man agreed and Louis gratefully hid the night away in his room.

XXX

It was a couple of nights later and after a few glasses of wine and a couple of beers that Liam requested Louis to put on the slutty maid outfit. After overhearing some of Liam’s phone call with Zayn earlier in the week, Louis had anticipated that such a request might be made of him sooner or later. Now that it was happening, he almost felt relieved just because he didn’t have to worry about it anymore.

But then he was scantily clad in the slutty maid outfit and descending the staircase to show Liam and Louis had honestly never felt so nervous in his life. He decided to forego the high heels to reduce the likelihood of tripping and falling to his death. But he wore the stockings and the barely-there ruffled black skirt with the tiny white apron. The crop-top showed off much of his tummy and somehow, he felt more self-conscious being barely concealed in the indecent outfit than he would have done being fully nude. 

Standing in front of Liam with his eyes fixed to the floor, Louis waited for further instructions from the rich and handsome man. He heard some kind of indistinct groan leave Liam’s mouth and from the corner of his eye he could just about tell that Liam was massaging the bulge between his legs. Throat dry, Louis tried to swallow down his nerves and focus on breathing in and out, hoping with every fibre of his being that Liam wasn’t about to rape him.

Louis couldn’t deny that he found his temporary employer attractive. Liam Payne was one of the most handsome men Louis had ever met in real life, as were his friends, including Zayn. From the interactions they had during Louis’ time in Liam’s home, the younger boy also found himself genuinely appreciating the rich man’s personality and had a great amount of respect for him. He also couldn’t forget that Liam could have easily called the cops that night he broke into his home and smashed the two-thousand-pound vase. Instead, Liam had given Louis the opportunity to redeem himself and earn an honest wage by cooking and cleaning until he paid back the amount for the broken vase. He of course had to be grateful for that merciful decision. 

But as good-looking as Liam was and as much as Louis respected him (possibly even fancied him a little bit) he didn’t want to be forced to sleep with the older man. If he was actually given the choice and treated with respect then Louis wouldn’t say ‘no’ but being forced and treated like he didn’t matter wasn’t something he could handle. He felt like the situation could go either way. Liam could potentially try to seduce him, or he could just throw Louis around like a ragdoll and force himself upon him.

“Turn around for me, Lou,” Liam said huskily.

Eyes still on the carpet, Louis spun so his back was to Liam. He heard the man groan at the sight of his ass and as anxious as Louis was, he couldn’t help but feel a little flattered by the reaction. 

“Fuck,” Liam swore and Louis noted that the older man sounded as tense as he felt. “Can I…” he hesitated. “Can I touch you?” his words held a yearning tone.

“Yeah,” Louis whispered. A wave of relaxation washed over him given that Liam had sought his consent rather than taken what he wanted. “Oh,” he jumped in slight surprise from the unexpected coolness of Liam’s fingers as the older man groped his bum.

“Fuck,” Liam swore again as he squeezed the plump round globes of Louis’ perfect ass. He moved around Louis and stood in front of him, one hand still squeezing his ass while he lifted the boy’s chin with the other. “Look at me, Lou. Is this… is this ok?” he checked and Louis swallowed thickly as he nodded. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” Liam reassured him. “You can tell me to stop at any time.”

“I’m ok,” Louis said bringing his hands up to rest on Liam’s strong shoulders.

“Good,” Liam nodded letting his hand fall from Louis’ ass and cup the boy’s cock that had grown hard under the little skirt. “Good,” he repeated wrapping his fingers around Louis’ dick and pumping gently as he dipped his head slightly to kiss him. Still kissing the younger boy and jerking him off, Liam managed to strip himself down to his boxers and had stripped Louis of the stockings and little crop-top, leaving the boy in just the skimpy maid skirt with the little white apron. “Fuck,” Liam groaned, this time in irritation when there was a knock at the door. “That’ll be the guys,” he said. “Fuck,” he repeated. “I really love you in this,” he toyed with the hem of the slutty skirt. “I don’t want to see you out of it so soon… any chance you could keep it on for me?”

“In front of the others?” Louis asked and Liam nodded. “I… I…” he stammered. The idea was mortifying. But of course, Zayn and Harry had already seen him in the outfit. The only one who hadn’t was Niall and he was the one most likely to take it in stride and not really comment on it or make Louis feel further embarrassment. 

“Nothing will happen if you don’t want it to,” Liam reminded him as the knocking on the front door became more urgent, Niall’s Irish accent sounding through as he demanded to be let in. “And don’t worry about Zayn, I won’t let him hurt you. But you can go upstairs and change if you prefer I just…” he leaned in to nibble at Louis’ neck and teased a finger along his ass-crack. “I love this slutty little skirt on you. It barely covers this beautiful ass of yours and you just look so fucking naughty, babe. You’ve got me so hard, Lou,” he brought Louis’ hand to his crotch to feel his straining erection as proof. “Hang on a minute!” Liam yelled irritably in response to the incessant knocking at the door.

“Ok,” Louis agreed feeling certain that being red-faced would soon be his natural complexion. “I’ll wear it for you. Just keep me safe from Zayn.”

“Good boy,” Liam smiled rewarding Louis with a quick little kiss before heading to answer the door to his friends, leaving Louis to stand in the living-room in nothing but the indecent skirt.

“Hi, Louis, are you alright, mate?” Niall greeted not even commenting on the fact Louis was in a slutty maid skirt, but definitely appreciating the sight. 

“Hi,” Louis replied shyly squirming a little as Harry and Zayn looked him over before he was pulled to sit on Liam’s lap, the man placing a hand at the top of his thigh and squeezing possessively. 

More wine and beers were passed around as the four older men laughed and talked about business-related things that Louis didn’t really understand. At Niall’s request, Louis had gone to the kitchen to prepare an array of snacks and nibbles. While he placed some mini pizzas and sausage rolls in the oven, he fixed a few bowls with Doritos and other crisps. He even made up a plate of ham and cheese sandwiches while he waited for the food in the oven to cook. As he moved around the kitchen, Louis could hear the four men talking about him, discussing how ‘hot’ he looked in the slutty skirt. Zayn’s description of him was far more vulgar than the other three.

“Are you sure I can’t buy him off you, Li?” Zayn asked.

“Fuck off, mate, he’s not for sale,” Liam responded.

“You shouldn’t be making him parade around in that slutty little skirt anyway,” Harry stated disapprovingly.

“I’m not forcing him,” Liam defended. “I asked him if he would wear it. I gave him the choice. I’m not just ordering him about and treating him like my personal slave for fuck sake.”

“Alright, I believe you,” Harry sighed. “I just don’t think it’s right. Any of it.”

“What do you mean?” Liam challenged. “Are you saying I should have called the police on him and had him sent to prison to get raped by druggies and murderers and fuck knows what else?”

“No,” Harry huffed. “The kid doesn’t deserve that. I know I said you should have called the police but I was wrong and I’m glad you didn’t listen to me. But I don’t think hiring him to cook and clean for you to work off the money for that ugly-ass vase is a good idea either. Zayn would have probably tried to fucking rape him if I didn’t show up the other day.”

“Hey,” Zayn complained. “I’m not a rapist. I wasn’t going to hurt Louis or anything. I was just having some fun.”

“Without his consent,” Harry pointed out. “You bullied him into wearing that slutty outfit for you. Making him do anything sexual against his will is seriously fucked up and rape-y.”

“Oh piss off, Styles, you’re such a goody-two-shoes,” Zayn groaned.

“Look, Li,” Harry opted to ignore Zayn. “I might not be Louis’ biggest fan, but I don’t want to see the kid get hurt.”

“I’m not gonna hurt him,” Liam said.

“I hope not,” Harry replied. “But in a couple of weeks, once he’s repaid the money owed for that vase, he’s gone right? You aren’t gonna see each other again. It’s probably best not to get emotionally involved or anything. And it’s definitely a terrible idea to have sex with an employee.”

“Stop being so boring, mate,” Zayn complained. “This is perfect. That twink is the hottest piece of ass I’ve ever seen. We could all just bend him over and have a go on that hot little body and then send him on his way once we’ve ruined his pretty fuck-hole. We could even give him some extra cash for it. Really treat him like a whore,” he laughed and Niall threw a cushion at him.

“Ok, lads, I shouldn’t have to clarify this but I’m going to anyway,” Niall declared. “Nobody is going to bend Louis over and ruin his pretty arsehole. Ever. And nobody is having sex with him without his consent.”

“He does look good in that slutty little skirt though,” Zayn cackled.

“You’re a pig, Malik,” Harry glowered.

“He is right though,” Niall acknowledged. “Louis looks great in that skirt.”

“Would it really be so bad if I fucked him?” Liam asked. “I really want to. Do you think he’d be up for it?”

“Won’t know if you don’t ask,” Niall shrugged.

“Leave it, Liam, it’s a bad idea,” Harry advised.

“That ass of his is made to be fucked,” Zayn insisted. “It’s messed up that you haven’t made him take your dick yet.”

Back in the kitchen, Louis took the mini pizzas and sausage rolls out of the oven. He transferred them onto two plates then carried them into the living-room and set them down on the coffee table, all too aware of the four men staring at his ass as he bent over. Standing back up, he pulled the skirt down in an attempt to cover himself better but his lower-bum was still visible as he walked back to the kitchen to collect the bowls of crisps. After setting the snacks down on the coffee table, he returned to his former position of being perched on Liam’s lap.

As Niall took the lead in diving into the snacks, conversation resumed between the older men. Sitting quietly on Liam’s lap, Louis didn’t even bother to listen. He just enjoyed the warmth from Liam’s strong arms that were wrapped around him. Soon the man was kissing at the nape of his neck and reaching his hand up beneath the tiny skirt to cup his balls. With his other hand, Liam guided Louis’ mouth to his and kissed him, plunging his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth, an action that caused Zayn to let out a wolf-whistle. 

Still kissing, Liam manoeuvred Louis so that they were face to face with Louis straddling Liam’s lap. The wealthy man trailed his hands down the expanse of Louis’ tanned back and moulded his hands into the soft flesh of Louis’ ass. He pried the boy’s cheeks apart, displaying his hole to the other three in the room.

“Look at that tight little fuck-hole,” Zayn commented and Louis buried his face into the crook of Liam’s neck. “Wanna fuck him so bad. You’ve got to let me have a go, Li.”

“Louis, look at me, babe,” Liam encouraged. “Would it be ok if we fucked you?” he asked. “You can say ‘no’, I won’t be mad,” he added quickly. 

“Um… I don’t know,” Louis replied uncertainly. He felt confused. He was growing ever more attracted to Liam. He’d definitely like to have sex with the handsome man. But he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be with the other three in that way. He wasn’t even sure he could handle taking so many cocks in his ass. 

“Try fingering him, Li,” Zayn called out. “Get the twink in the mood for it. Once he gets used to something in his slut-hole he’ll be desperate for more,” he cackled.

“Shut it, Malik,” Harry sniped at him. “Louis, why don’t you go upstairs for a little bit. Try and figure out what you want to happen. If you’re not comfortable with any of this then let me know and I’ll take you back to your flat and pay off the rest of the debt you owe Liam. You won’t have to be around any of us ever again.”

Louis subconsciously clung to Liam. He didn’t like the thought of never seeing the brown-eyed man again.

“Stop ruining our fun, Styles,” Zayn grumbled. “Do you want your pretty ass fucked or not, kid?” he directed at Louis.

“Calm down, Zayn,” Niall chided. “Lou, you alright, mate?” he checked and Louis nodded with his face buried in Liam’s chest. “What do you wanna do?” he asked in his friendly tone.

“Wanna be good for Liam,” Louis mumbled.

“That’s my good boy,” Liam smiled proudly hugging him tight and kissing him sweetly on the lips. “Here,” he brought his fingers up to the younger boy’s mouth. “Get these nice and wet,” he instructed pushing the digits through Louis’ lips to coat them with saliva in preparation for penetrating Louis’ asshole. “You sure this is ok, Lou?” he asked dragging his spit-slicked fingers along Louis’ crack. Louis nodded and Liam dug a finger into the boy’s hole making him clench and whine. “Relax, love, don’t wanna hurt you,” Liam kissed his neck tenderly. 

For several minutes, the other three simply watched as Liam fingered Louis open. Niall brought the occasional snack to his mouth as he appreciated the display. Zayn shamelessly snaked a hand down his pants to stroke himself while Harry seemed to be mentally berating himself for enjoying the view before him.

“You should be loose enough now, babe,” Liam claimed sliding his fingers out, Louis whimpering at the loss, the slutty maid skirt still hitched up around his waist. “You gonna fuck yourself on my big cock?”

“Y-yeah,” Louis said shakily as he clutched to Liam’s shoulders as he sat down on the rich man’s dick. “Oh, fuck,” he moaned breathlessly as he was stuffed full of dick.

It didn’t last long. Something that Zayn seemed to find hilarious. Louis could only blush in embarrassment as his own cum dripped down his chest and Liam’s cum oozed from between his ass-cheeks. After moving out of Liam’s lap, Louis wanted to run upstairs and hide away but Liam gently guided him towards Niall. 

“Do you feel ok?” Niall asked as he gently pushed a single finger into Louis’ hole. “Not too sore, are you?”

“I-I’m fine,” Louis answered him.

“Yeah?” Niall replied. “Think you can take my dick for a while?”

“Um…” Louis hesitated slightly and looked over his shoulder to Liam who nodded encouragingly at him. “Ok,” Louis agreed straddling the blonde’s lap in much the same manner he had done with Liam. He was a little smaller than Liam and not quite as thick, so Niall’s dick popped in right away, once again filling Louis’ hole with cock.

“Alright, Ni, see if you can last longer than Liam,” Zayn challenged with a laugh. “Make that little twink bitch cum again too.”

“Enough, Zayn,” Liam told him. “If you keep calling him names like that you won’t be touching him at all.”

“Fucking hell, you pussies are all so fucking sensitive,” Zayn complained.

Blocking out the noise around him, Louis concentrated on Niall and worked his hips up and down and back and forth, hoping to prove to the others (especially Liam) that he didn’t always cum after less than two minutes. 

“Mmm,” Niall grunted as Louis bounced up and down on his lap. “Any chance of you blowing me?” he asked.

Nodding, Louis squeezed his butt-cheeks together as he pushed off of Niall, feeling quite proud of himself at the needy moan he managed to pull from the Irishman. Dropping to his knees, Louis wrapped his dainty fingers around the base of Niall’s cock and flicked his tongue over the head, tasting himself in amongst Niall’s salty pre-cum. 

“Shite, that’s beautiful, mate,” Niall praised as he spread his legs to better accommodate the boy sucking his penis. “Think you can swallow?” Niall asked and Louis shook his head ‘no’. “Alright, no worries, kid,” he reassured ruffling his hair. “I’ll let you know,” he promised before closing his eyes and smiling to himself as he enjoyed Louis putting his mouth to work.

Several minutes later, Niall fisted his hand into Louis’ hair and quickly yanked his mouth away as he ejaculated, a little bit hitting the boy’s stomach. 

“Sorry, mate,” Niall apologised wiping it away with the sleeve of his shirt. “Go and play with Harry now,” he smiled. “The lad needs a good lay. Been about eight months now hasn’t it?”

“Fuck you,” Harry responded.

Head down, Louis walked over to Harry, uncertain if the man would actually want to touch him that way or not. 

“Um,” Louis shifted on his feet awkwardly and toyed with the hem of his slutty skirt. “You don’t have to do anything with me if you don’t want to. I get it if you think I’m just…” he trailed off, not wanting to voice aloud the possible negative things Harry might view him as.

“Hey, I don’t think badly of you, Louis,” Harry told him. “I know I judged you harshly the night you broke in but I was wrong about you. You’re a good person.”

“Thanks,” Louis replied still fiddling with the skirt and looking at his feet.

“So, um,” Harry sounded nervous and hesitant now. “It really has been eight months since I’ve had sex,” he admitted. “I could use a good fuck. I won’t last long. Probably not even as long as you and Liam did. But I’m ok with it if you are.”

“Ok,” Louis nodded moving a bit closer but Harry stopped him with a strong hand on his hip.

“I need a bit more than that, Louis,” Harry said.

“Oh,” Louis responded. “Um, sorry. Yeah,” he babbled a little nervously. “I’m ok. I want to have sex with you,” he clarified while Zayn barely suppressed a snort as he downed another beer. “You have my consent,” he made the situation perfectly clear before helping Harry unfasten his belt and taking him out of his pants. “Wow,” Louis commented upon seeing Harry’s dick, the biggest in the room and certainly the biggest he’d ever seen in his life. 

“Yeah,” Harry acknowledged a little coyly. “I don’t get as much sex as I’d like because a lot of people get too intimidated when they see Styles junior. If it’s too much for you to take, then that’s fine. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No, I can take it,” Louis replied determinedly. “Liam and Niall opened me up pretty well. I can do this.”

As it turned out, Louis couldn’t manage it all. He could only handle taking half of Harry’s monster of a cock but the curly-haired man seemed satisfied enough anyway. As predicted, Harry didn’t last long and all too soon Louis was walking towards a smirking Zayn with his asshole gaping open and leaking cum. 

“Dirty fucking slut,” Zayn commented spinning Louis around so he could get a good look and then smacking his ass.

“Zayn,” Liam warned.

“Relax, it was a compliment,” Zayn said dismissively. “Besides, Louis doesn’t mind. Do you, twink?”

“Um, no,” Louis lied as he waited nervously for whatever Zayn planned to do next.

“Hands and knees, bitch,” Zayn ordered roughly forcing Louis down into the position. 

“Fuck sake, Zayn, be gentle,” Niall snapped at him.

“Piss off,” Zayn sneered landing another rough smack to Louis’ bum. “Fuck look at that,” he laughed making another hit. “See the way his ass just jiggles,” he landed a few more smacks, Louis’ bottom rapidly turning an angry shade of red.

“Don’t be so rough,” Harry pleaded on Louis’ behalf.

“Whatever,” Zayn rolled his eyes as he gripped Louis’ hips and pressed the tip of his penis to the boy’s opening. “Ready?” he asked.

“Um…” Louis hesitated and he heard Zayn huff with impatience. 

“You can say ‘no’, Louis,” Harry reminded him.

“It’s always your choice, mate,” Niall added.

“Louis, do you need to stop, love?” Liam checked.

“I’m ok,” Louis said quietly as he looked back over his shoulder towards Zayn, not quite meeting the tall, dark and handsome man’s eye. “You can… you can do it now.”

“Fucking finally,” Zayn sighed before pushing his cock inside of Louis’ asshole with far more care and gentleness than the younger boy had anticipated. 

Shockingly, Zayn turned out to be a very gentle and considerate lover. He wasn’t particularly pleasant in terms of his verbal commentary, but his touch was surprisingly caring and affectionate. 

XXX

After it was over, Louis was excused to go and shower and he headed straight to bed afterwards in desperate need of rest. The following morning, he woke up and performed his chores as normal. Liam also went about his business as usual, not mentioning the events of the previous night, much to Louis’ dismay. 

In fact, it was a further three days before they talked about what had happened that night. Louis was the one to instigate the conversation. Liam stammered and gaped like a fish, obviously taken off guard by Louis bringing it up.

“Did it mean anything to you?” Louis asked. “Or were you just having fun fucking the boy in the slutty maid skirt?”

“Louis, I…” Liam sighed unsure how to continue.

“Forget it,” Louis said when the other man failed to say anything more. “I obviously don’t mean anything to you. It doesn’t matter. I’ll be gone soon anyway.”

“Louis, wait,” Liam called to him and Louis paused, waiting for Liam to say something… anything.

Once again, words failed the wealthy man and a disappointed and devastated Louis turned his back to him and occupied himself by cleaning the bathroom. For the remainder of Louis’ time there, neither spoke to the other. Then the final day arrived and Louis packed up the small bag of clothes Liam had got for him during his stay and prepared to take his leave.

“Don’t go,” Liam managed to say as Louis rested his hand upon the handle of the front door. “Stay,” he asked.

“Why?” Louis responded refusing to look at him. “So you fuck me one more time and then send me home tomorrow?”

“No,” Liam replied. “Louis, love, I don’t want you to leave. I want you to stay. I need you.”

“I’m sure you can find somebody else to cook and clean for you,” Louis said.

“That’s not what I meant,” Liam told him stepping up behind the younger boy and prying his hand off the door handle. “Look at me,” he tilted the boy’s chin up and looked down at him. “I don’t want you to stay as an employee. And I don’t want you to stay in a guest room. I want you in my bedroom, in my bed.”

“Your bed?” Louis asked to make sure he’d heard correctly.

“My bed,” Liam confirmed. “I really care about you, Lou. I know I haven’t shown it particularly well, but I do. The way we met wasn’t good,” he acknowledged. “In fact it was pretty messed up. You were trying to steal from me.”

“Yeah, instead I broke a vase,” Louis cringed.

“And you stole my heart,” Liam told him. “I don’t want you out of my life, Louis. I want you to stay. As my boyfriend,” he clarified. “Or sugar baby,” he winked. “What do you think?” he asked nervously.

“Um,” Louis’ mouth formed into a dazzling smile. “I think I could be a sugar baby,” he agreed and Liam laughed in relief as he pulled him in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All 5 boys have now bottomed. The series is complete.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Love and hugs, IceQueenRia xox

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to know what you think
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


End file.
